


Maison de Baise

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fivesome, Foot Fetish, Foursome, Frottage, Gags, Glory Hole, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Ice Play, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Multi, Multiple Partners, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Piss kink, Scissoring, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Smut, Stockings, Tags to be added, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome, Watersports, Wax Play, all variations of the OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: 6 Miraculous holders living in one house, with high libidos and no sense of privacy. They'll get up to some interesting times. A full month of vignettes in this universe, tied together with a loose plot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Alya Cesaire/Nino Lahiffe/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 83
Kudos: 280





	1. Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober! Each chapter will be the kink focused on, so you can find your favorites easily ;)

The House, an expensive piece of property located centrally in Paris, had a few rules for the people who lived there.

One: Consent matters above all else. The safe word is ‘Hawkmoth’ (because nothing kills a boner faster than that piece of shit).

Two: Communication and respect for existing partnerships is _always_ more important than sex.

Three: Clothing is optional in the House. If you have visitors coming over, _warn everyone._

The six friends started as occasionally swinging with each other, but once they moved into the House, life pretty much became a nonstop orgy. With six attractive people all under the same roof, with open permission for sex to happen anywhere, at any time, they were bound to indulge in all their desires.

Outside of the House, no one knew the full story. They seemed like perfectly normal roommates.

Here, dear Reader, we will see how “the other half lives” in the House, where Miraculous libidos mean the fun never stops—or at least, the refractory period only lasts a few moments.

**

A long day of nothing to do stretched out before Adrien. He always felt uneasy having so much free time—he appreciated a good break, sure, but a full day of nothing just made him restless.

Before the House, he’d ask Marinette to give him a task, something to focus on. She was so good at reading him and knowing if he needed to be useful to her or to throw himself into one of his own passion projects. She sometimes seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

But since the House, he had a new way of coping. He gave Marinette a good morning kiss, letting her sleep in (she never wanted to, but she needed her sleep), and he pulled a black leather collar from a drawer in his bedside table, clasping it around his neck.

Adrien couldn’t always _ask_ for help, the words refused to form around anyone but Marinette (and sometimes Nino), but the collar was a signal that he needed someone else to take charge of him for a while.

He chose to wear no other clothes. He figured they would just come off soon anyways. He left the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. A quick trip to the bathroom, and then he felt a finger slipping beneath his collar, tugging him close.

His eyes met Luka’s suddenly. The older man wore a smirk on his face as he glanced at the collar. “Kitty day, huh?”

Adrien nodded. “Too much free time.”

“We can fix that.” Luka tugged again, bringing Adrien’s face close to his for a rough kiss. He pushed him back against the wall of the hallway, moving his hands to either side of his head, trapping Adrien there. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed, cocks quickly growing hard as they slid against each other.

Adrien moaned as Luka’s lips pressed to his neck, his hand gripping his cock suddenly.

“Shh,” Luka murmured, placing his finger against Adrien’s lips. “People are still sleeping, pretty kitty. Let’s go back to my bed.”

Adrien followed Luka to his bedroom, where Kagami lay still sleeping in the bed. She stirred as Luka shut the door. “Morning.”

“Good morn—ggh,” Adrien started to reply, only to have his words cut off by Luka giving his collar a sharp tug from behind, pulling it tight across his throat.

“I found a stray wandering the halls,” Luka said. “Are you up for some morning playtime?”

Kagami smiled, then sat up and pushed aside the covers, revealing that she was also mostly nude, just a scrap of black lace for panties. “Mm, that does sound like a good way to start the day.”

“Go on, kitty,” Luka said, giving Adrien a light slap on the ass. “Go get your cream.”

Kagami rolled her eyes, but slipped off her panties and spread her legs wide as Adrien crawled between them, lowering his head to her pussy. He licked at her, thoroughly exploring her with his tongue and savoring the taste. She let out a soft, satisfied sigh and let her head loll back as Adrien expertly brought her to the first orgasm of her day.

Luka grabbed a bottle of lube (one of _many_ lying around the House) and squirted some on his fingers before slowly pressing his fingertips to Adrien’s asshole. He moaned against Kagami’s pussy in response, his ass opening easily and allowing Luka to slide two fingers in.

“So eager for this,” Luka murmured, pumping his fingers in Adrien, watching the blond start to shake, his cock fully hard and at attention. “What do you think, Gami? Start the day with a sandwich?”

“Sounds— _aah_ —good,” she replied, her hands idly playing at her breasts. “But he’s already groaning, won’t he wake up everyone else?”

“Not if we gag him.” Luka nodded to her discarded panties on the floor beside the bed.

Kagami grabbed the dirty underwear and balled it up in her hand, moving her other hand below Adrien’s chin. “Open wide, kitty.”

He obeyed, and her slim fingers stuffed the panties in his mouth. He shut his eyes, savoring the sweet, musky flavor as Luka’s fingers curled and stretched inside him, preparing his ass.

Luka kept his fingers working, but pressed his other hand against Adrien’s hip. “Fuck her,” he said. “I want to watch her face as you enter her.”

Adrien nodded and positioned himself over Kagami, grabbing her hips and guiding his cock into her. She moaned softly, her eyes screwing shut in pleasure only to open again when Adrien was fully inside her. He focused on his thrusts into her, short and shallow at first to get her to the point of frustrated and panting, but then suddenly his hips were pulled back.

Luka’s cock was pressed against his ass, slowly easing into him. Adrien moaned, muffled by the panties, as he felt the other man filling him, bottoming out before pushing his hips forward, his own cock back into Kagami.

Adrien was assaulted by pleasure on all sides—Luka’s cock brushing against his prostate and making him see stars, Kagami’s pussy warm and wet and tight around his own cock, practically milking him. It was all he could do to keep himself from coming as Luka fucked his girlfriend through Adrien.

He moaned through the gag, letting himself be used and loved and _wanted_ , until Kagami suddenly cried out in pleasure and clung to him tightly, moving her hips against his as she came. Adrien’s own orgasm followed very soon after, pumping into her and filling her.

Luka kept thrusting into Adrien as Kagami slid out from under him. She turned her head towards the doorway of the bedroom and asked, “Enjoying the show, Marinette?”

Adrien moaned, Luka’s tight hold on him preventing him from turning to see his girlfriend, but he could hear her soft pants as she touched herself. It was enough to make him hard again, just imagining her face as she watched Luka fuck him again and again, driving his cock into him until—“Fuck! Adrien!”

Adrien whined, burying his face into the mattress in pleasure as he felt Luka spill into him. When he could move again, he turned to see Marinette leaning against the door frame, fully dressed, her skirt hiked up as her hand busied itself in her panties.

He tried to call to her, forgetting the makeshift gag he had.

She walked towards him, removing her hand from her underwear and gently cupping his cheek, her arousal smearing on his face. “I got called in for a last-minute design meeting,” she murmured. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Will you be a good kitty for our friends?”

Adrien nodded, smiling around the mouthful of panties.

Marinette kissed his forehead. “I love you,” she murmured.

He shut his eyes happily, the bliss from her words lifting his spirits even more than the hardcore fucking he’d just had, or would have throughout the day.


	2. Human Furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Alya/unknown partner, Alya/Nino

Alya sat on the plush couch in the House’s living room, completely nude except for a blindfold covering her eyes. She molded herself to the couch as best as she could, waiting for one of her roommates to come along.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there. She did this as a way to turn off her mind, just let her body be a thing that her friends could use.

She heard a sigh and felt a slim body sit on her lap, just as bare as she was, a head resting on her breasts. She figured this was Marinette, judging from the way the girl in her lap snuggled against her breasts, relaxing as though they were pillows.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Adrien’s voice. “Hey, Marinette? Stop napping on the couch, I have a surprise for you.”

“Couch is comfy,” Marinette mumbled, snuggling harder into Alya’s body.

Alya felt hands coming between her and Marinette, gently tugging the smaller woman away. “Come on, we’re going to the study so I can show you what I bought you.”

Alya stayed perfectly still, knowing that Marinette would just tell her everything later. She sat and waited, feeling occasional passing gropes, but nothing more, until she suddenly felt soft feet in her lap.

Whoever’s feet were propped up on her, they were busy exploring her slightly spread legs and her pussy between. She wasn’t sure who had such soft feet, but she couldn’t complain about their dexterity when their toes started pushing into her slit.

Her visitor tapped their toe on her clit, making her _want_ more, but she stayed silent. Staying quiet was part of the game. She knew she was wet, she could feel the ache between her thighs as she was brought closer to an orgasm, but then suddenly the feet left her lap, and she could hear a person walking away.

It was so tempting to touch herself, to relieve the all consuming want she felt, but she waited. She knew the payoff would be much better if she waited.

She waited.

She heard someone coming closer, and then felt hands push her thighs apart, arms settle on either side of her as a cock entered her, filling her and finally giving her what she needed. The man on top of her grunted as he moved, his cock thrusting into her, fucking her hard, pushing her deeper into the couch cushions.

She bit the inside of her lip, making certain she wouldn’t cry out. She recognized the sound of her lover’s groans and the feel of his cock—she’d know Nino anywhere. She let him take her, let him fuck her as hard and deep as he wanted, as she pretended she wasn’t on fire inside, silently begging for him to kiss her, love her, _satisfy_ her.

Alya was so lost in the feeling of Nino that she didn’t hear another person entering the room until she heard Luka chiding, “Hey, dude, are you fucking the couch?”

“Yeah,” Nino grunted in reply.

Luka just chuckled. “All right. Just make sure you clean it up.”

Nino’s hand moved to press against Alya’s clit, and she was thankful for the blindfold hiding her expression as her eyes rolled back slightly. She bit her tongue to avoid moaning as she felt her boyfriend release into her, press his body to hers and trap her against the couch.

“Hey,” he murmured into her ear. “I made dinner. Whenever you want to be a person again. It’s your favorite.”

She suddenly sat up straight and ripped off the blindfold. “Tagine? Really?”

Nino grinned and kissed her cheek. “Yeah. And Marinette made some fresh bread.”

“I fucking love you,” Alya said with a smile. “Let’s go eat.”


	3. Denial

Alya and Kagami helped Marinette get ready for her date with Adrien.

“It’s so cute you guys still do monthly dates,” Alya said as she perfected her best friend’s makeup. “Where’s he taking you?”

“Verjus,” she replied. “I’ve always wanted to go, but the prices…”

“He would buy you all of France if it was for sale,” Kagami said, brushing a piece of lint off Marinette’s shoulder before placing a light kiss there. “It’s amazing how much he loves you.”

“Yeah, you two are goals,” Alya said. “All set here, so, spread your legs.”

“What?”

“We may have had alternate reasons for helping,” Kagami said with a smirk, kneeling down in front of Marinette’s seated position. “Legs open.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she spread her legs apart, gasping when Kagami’s hands slid up her skirt, pushing aside her underwear. She slid two fingers into her pussy, gently rubbing her, making her softly moan.

“Ah, fuck,” Marinette groaned. “Gami, I’m—ah—”

Kagami swiftly pushed a small toy into Marinette before setting her underwear back in place and standing up. “There. You’re all set.”

“Tease,” she replied, pouting. “I’m guessing Adrien has the controls?”

“You’ll find out, won’t you?”

**

Kagami and Alya watched like proud mother hens as Marinette met Adrien at the front door. His eyes lit up when he saw her, his expression settling into a familiar awed smile.

“Literal heart eyes, I swear,” Alya muttered.

“Let them have their moment,” Kagami replied, giving the curvier woman a light smack on the ass. She held her phone in her other hand and pressed a button, causing Marinette’s knees to buckle suddenly as she grabbed onto Adrien.

“What about their moment?” Alya teased, pointedly ignoring the glare Marinette shot them both.

**

The two girls were fooling around, watching and harshly judging a superhero movie later that night when two actual heroes entered through the window.

“Have fun on your date?” Kagami asked casually, ignoring the dangerous look on Chat Noir’s face.

“Seems I was a little _distracted_ the whole time,” Ladybug replied. “And, gosh, only an evildoer would distract Ladybug from her mission, right, Kitty?”

“Seems right to me,” he replied. “If you’d do the honors, My Lady?”

She threw out her yo-yo, letting it zip around both Kagami and Alya, tying them to the couch they sat on. Chat was in front of them just a moment later, using a soft rope to tie their hands and feet together before he secured vibrators to their thighs, just barely resting against their cunts. He turned on the toys, enjoying the soft moans they let out.

“I think they’re secure,” he said, standing. “Claws in.”

“Spots off,” Ladybug said. The yo-yo vanished, but the ropes Chat had tied around them stayed. Marinette joined her boyfriend, standing in front of the two.

“Since you two seem to like teasing my lady so much, how about you get a taste of your own medicine,” Adrien said, his tone dark, angry. “I’m going to satisfy her completely, right here, right in front of you, and you get _nothing_ until Luka or Nino finds you.”

Marinette offered them a sympathetic smile. “It was fun, but—he’s mad, and I am _frustrated_.”

Adrien kissed her then, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her tight against him. “Let’s take care of _you_ , Princess,” he murmured, before turning her so she faced their audience as he slowly unzipped her dress.

He took his time undressing her, covering her skin in light kisses as more of it was exposed. He savored her breasts, cupping them in his hands and sucking gently as she softly gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair.

He knelt in front of her, placing kisses along her stomach, her thighs, before finally pulling down her panties. His fingers slid inside her as he pressed a kiss to her mound. He pulled the toy out of her and tossed it aside, letting it roll along the floor, a small trail of Marinette’s wetness in its wake.

“This will probably be better for you if you lay down, my lady,” he murmured softly, glancing up at her.

She nodded, and moved to lie on the carpet before him, her legs spread, her arms stretched over her head, her whole body on display for him and their audience.

Adrien knelt between her legs and easily slid two fingers inside her, curling them in the way he knew she loved, his fingertips brushing a spot that always made her scream. He lowered his head to her cunt, letting his mouth explore her folds as he drank in her arousal. His tongue lapped at her clit as he enjoyed the sounds of her moans, the way her hips bucked up against his face.

“Come for me, Marinette,” he murmured softly, before his mouth was on her again, lips and tongues working to pleasure her as her moans became gasping pants, until she screamed in pleasure, sobbing out his name as her orgasm washed over her.

“Adrien,” she murmured, giving him a loving smile before turning to see their audience. Kagami and Alya were both groaning, straining at their bonds, bucking their hips fruitlessly against the vibrators.

“You made your point,” Alya groaned. “Please, one of you, any of you, fuck me…”

“No,” Adrien said simply. “No, the only one getting fucked here is my lovely Marinette. My lady, do you want to ride or just let me take you?”

Marinette smiled and moved to rest on her knees just in front of the couch, her hands gently sliding along the other women’s legs. “Fuck me like this, Adrien…”

Adrien grinned, and moved behind his girlfriend to thrust into her, letting his cock fill her as she softly moaned. As he fucked her, her hands were touching the other two, soft kisses along their knees, their inner thighs, but not quite where they needed it.

“Marinette, _please_ ,” Kagami moaned. “Mari…”

Marinette just responded with an open-mouth kiss against her thigh, a low moan pressed against her skin.

“Make sure you watch her face when she comes,” Adrien directed, one hand gripping Marinette’s hip as he fucked her hard, his other hand playing with her clit. “Mari’s so pretty when she loses control…”

Marinette tilted her head back to meet Adrien’s lips in a sweet kiss, and she whimpered against his lips as she felt her orgasm approaching. She turned back to face the other women, making sure to lock eyes with Alya as she came.

Adrien’s own orgasm soon followed, and he groaned as he spilled into Marinette. He gently pressed a kiss to the back of her head as he pulled out of her. “Come on, let’s go to our room,” he murmured.

“What about them?”

He glanced at the two squirming, moaning women on the couch. “Kagami’s almost got her hands free, so they can take care of each other. Tonight, I only want _you._ ”

As he ushered Marinette to their bedroom, Kagami was able to work her hands free of the ropes. She untied herself, then Alya, before grabbing the vibrator resting against her and using it to _finally_ bring herself relief.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have done that,” Alya muttered.

“Maybe,” Kagami agreed. “But I believe this was worth it.”


	4. Leather

“Oh, Nino…”

Nino followed the voice calling to him from the House’s “playroom”. He walked into the room, black walls with lighting designed to mimic candlelight, and found his friends all in a circle, their arms suspended above each of them, all of them nude.

Alya gave him a smile. “Hey babe. Kagami’s adjusting everyone’s cuff height.”

Everyone had leather straps securing their wrist, each at the perfect height for their arms to be stretched but their weight solidly resting on their feet. They’d learned that a one-size-fits all system didn’t really work after an unfortunate incident that led to Marinette hurting her arm, but she was happily standing now with the rest, pink leather cuffs with a longer chain than the others keeping her from getting hurt.

Nino shrugged and stepped to the empty space in the circle, where green cuffs dangled from the ceiling. Kagami, the only one not tied up, gently guided his hands over his head and fastened the leather cuffs around his wrists.

“Really appreciating the color-coded thing,” Nino noted.

“Adrien’s idea,” Kagami replied, adjusting a length of chain threaded through the ceiling. “How do your arms feel?”

“Fine,” he replied. “So…who’s setting up yours?”

“No one yet,” she said with a grin. “I’ve got _all_ of you at my mercy—I’m not giving that up.” She walked away from the circle, heading to one of the storage chests in the room. “Let’s see, who should I start with? Eenie, meenie, miney…Nino.”

She grabbed a small vibrating butt plug and a bottle of lube before heading to her friend, smiling at him like he was her prey. She slicked the plug thoroughly before spreading Nino’s ass and working the toy into him. He groaned, his cock growing hard at the sensation of being filled.

He glanced around to see everyone’s eyes were on him, Alya smiling wickedly as she watched him. Kagami turned on the toy suddenly, and Nino’s hips bucked against the air, his hands jerking at the leather cuffs on his wrists.

“There,” Kagami said, giving his ass a small pat before returning to the center of the circle. “Now…Alya.”

She took a rather large dildo from the chest before returning to the curvier woman. She tapped the tip of the toy against her lips, and Alya obediently opened her mouth, taking it in.

“You’re so wet from watching him get worked up, aren’t you?” Kagami murmured as she held the toy for Alya to suck, lick, get as wet as she could. “Would you like me to fuck you, in front of everyone?”

Alya nodded. Around the room, the others were becoming aroused as well, Marinette whimpering as she squeezed her legs together.

Kagami took the toy and said, “Spread your legs.”

Alya did as she was told, and all eyes in the room went to her pussy. Kagami used her fingers to spread her open before sliding the dildo inside her, making her moan. Her knees buckled, but the cuffs kept her standing as Kagami relentlessly fucked her, sliding the toy in and out of her at a fast pace, at the right angle to rub against her clit each time.

“ _Fuck_ , Gami, _yes!_ ” Alya cried out as she reached her orgasm. Kagami moved a hand to her clit, furiously rubbing right as she reached her peak, making the curvy woman _squirt_ her release onto the tile floor. (The flooring was specifically chosen for ease of cleaning.)

“You made a mess,” Kagami teased, caressing Alya’s cheek with the still-wet toy. “I think I’ll leave you to stand in it for a while longer—unless you want to lick it clean?”

Alya was panting hard, and smirked at her captor as she said, “I can stand.”

Kagami shrugged, and made a show of licking her fingers clean. “Adrien! I might as well get some use out of this toy before it dries off…”

Adrien’s cock twitched as he watched her, his eyes wide.

“Marinette,” Kagami said suddenly. “You want me to fuck his pretty ass, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette replied, her eyes locked on her boyfriend. “Fuck him hard for me, Gami.”

Kagami smiled, turning back to Adrien. “You heard her. Let’s get that ass ready.” She stepped behind him, grabbing the discarded lube from the ground and slicking it onto her fingers. She pushed her fingers into his ass without warning, making him groan and buck his hips onto her hand. “Good boy…”

She took the dildo and pushed it into his ass. He moaned loudly, his cock twitching, leaking precum at the feeling. “God, _Kagami_ …”

“Your girlfriend wants me to fuck you hard,” she murmured into his ear, pressing her breasts against his back as she pushed the toy into him. “Do you want that, pretty kitty?”

“Please,” he whimpered. “Please…”

She smiled and moved the dildo faster, fucking Adrien with it, watching as he strained his arms against the leather cuffs, as his cock jerked as if seeking something, someone to sink into.

She changed the angle of the toy just slightly, pushing it in a little deeper, and Adrien came hard, his cum spurting onto the floor as he cried out loudly.

“I think I’ll let you keep this,” Kagami murmured, tapping the dildo still sticking out of his ass. He just whimpered in reply. “I’m going to eat out your girlfriend now.”

Adrien groaned, and Marinette gasped, squeezing her legs together. Kagami moved to kneel in front of her, gently guiding her to swing one leg over her shoulder.

Kagami dove right in, pressing her face against Marinette’s pussy and licking, sucking the skin there. She pushed her hand inside her cunt while her tongue circled her clit.

“Ah, Gami!” Marinette cried. Her weight shifted, half dangling from the cuffs and half resting on Kagami, as her legs gave out with the force of her sudden orgasm.

Kagami helped her stand again, and gave her a long, deep kiss before moving on to her next victim.

“Oh, Luka,” she murmured, placing her hand on her boyfriend’s cheek. “You want me, don’t you?”

“Always,” he replied with a soft smile, leaning into her touch, looking not at all bothered by his wrists caught in the leather cuffs.

She turned her back to him, bending over to expose her pussy to him. “You want to fuck this?”

“So bad.”

She stood and kissed his lips softly. “You know I love making you wait, though.”

He groaned. “Mean.”

“You love me,” she replied flippantly.

“Yeah, I do.”

Kagami then returned to Nino, cock still hard and dripping precum as he sagged against his bonds, the vibrating plug still inside him. “Gami, _please_.”

She wordlessly reached up to undo his cuffs before crossing the circle to where a pair of red leather cuffs dangled from the ceiling. “I know you’re going to want some payback. So come on—I need the height adjusted on mine, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember kids: suspension is fun but you can't actually lift someone just by wrist cuffs. It will hurt them and possibly cause severe damage to their arms. If you're cuffing someone's hands above their head, make sure they can still rest their weight on their feet.


	5. Double Penetration

Marinette truly loved Adrien.

She loved everything about him, from the goofy smiles he gave her when they made breakfasts together, to the way he always, _always_ looked at her when having sex, even if she wasn’t the person he was having sex with at the time.

Her other lovers had all found their own place in her heart, but she knew that without question if it came to them or Adrien, she’d choose Adrien every time—just like she expected Alya to choose Nino or Luka to choose Kagami.

It was really, really nice that her best friends were also her partners, because she never had to explain to them how she felt. They got it.

It’s how she was able to let Luka slam his cock into her without worrying he was going to fall in love with her. They were both on their knees on Marinette and Adrien’s bed, Luka holding onto Marinette’s pigtails as he fucked her relentlessly. It didn’t mean she loved Adrien any less—it just meant she needed to be _fucked_ , rough and deep, and Adrien was out visiting family.

“Ma-Ma-Marinette,” he grunted, using his old nickname for her but pounding into her with each syllable. “You love being a fucking slut, don’t you? Just ready to hop on any cock available…”

“Y-yes,” she moaned. “Fuck me like the cheap whore I am…”

They both paused as they suddenly heard someone _tsk_ ing at the door. Adrien stood just inside the room, leaning against the wall, already nude and erect. “Shouldn’t call my girlfriend a slut, Luka,” he teased.

“Adrien!” Marinette cried, just the _sight_ of him enough to send her over the edge of her orgasm. Her knees buckled and she moaned against the mattress before lifting her head and smiling. “You’re back.”

“Hey, lovebug,” he said, sitting on the bed and kissing her softly.

“How’d it go?” she asked, and he frowned. “That bad?”

“Can you distract me?” he asked, bringing her hand to his lips. “I didn’t want to interrupt, but…”

“You’re _never_ interrupting,” Marinette murmured. “Come on, lay down, let your lady take care of you.”

Adrien spread out on the bed, and Marinette straddled him, sinking herself down on his cock easily. “Oh, kitty…” She turned her head to the third in the room and said quietly, “Stay. He needs…”

Luka nodded. “How do you want me?”

“Make Mari feel good,” Adrien groaned, his hands on his girlfriend’s hips. “Whatever she wants.”

“Adrien,” Marinette murmured, her hand cupping the side of his face. “But you— _oh!_ ”

Luka knelt behind her on the bed, his hands on her ass. He spread her cheeks apart, making her gasp as he pressed his fingers against her, circling her asshole before sliding to her pussy, his touch meeting where Adrien’s cock entered her. “I’ve got an idea,” he murmured.

He slid one finger inside Marinette, beside Adrien’s cock, making them both moan.

“You’re so wet, Mari,” he murmured. “Wetter than you were with just me. So you can take more, can’t you?” He moved closer, pulling out his finger and pressing his cock against her, sliding it in her beside Adrien’s.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Marinette moaned, her eyes rolling back at the sudden fullness. “That’s— _ohh, Luka…_ ”

Luka smirked as he kissed the back of Marinette’s shoulder. His cock slipped against Adrien’s, both of them sinking deep into Marinette.

Adrien’s hands rested on Marinette’s waist, a smile on his lips as he watched her moan in pleasure, her grip on sanity seeming to slip away with each thrust. He tried to time the movement of his hips so he pushed in when Luka pulled out, watching Marinette’s jaw drop open as she let out a guttural moan. The feeling of Luka’s cock pressed against his, a rigid rod for him to hump himself against, just added to the pleasure he felt.

“Come inside me,” Marinette murmured. “B-both of you. _Please_ —ahh!” She tossed her head back, letting Luka kiss her neck as she held tight to Adrien’s hand when her orgasm hit. She then slumped forward, resting her hands on Adrien’s chest.

“You don’t mind if I just use her till I get off, do you?” Luka asked with a grin.

Adrien smiled, seeing how Marinette seemed deliriously happy with the idea. “Go for it.”

Luka started thrusting faster, his cock providing delicious friction against Adrien’s as he fucked Marinette, groaning as each thrust pushed his balls against Adrien’s shaft. Adrien moaned, though he was muffled by Marinette’s lips as she leaned down to kiss him slowly, gently.

“Come for me, kitty,” she murmured as Luka grabbed _Adrien’s_ hips, pulling _him_ closer.

Adrien groaned, his orgasm hitting hard, his cum filling Marinette, leaking out around Luka’s cock. Luka came soon after, and Adrien moaned as he felt the other man’s cum pulse out against his still semi-hard shaft.

“Wow,” Marinette murmured as Luka pulled out of her and moved off the bed. “We’re doing that again sometime.”

Adrien chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind.”

She lifted herself off his cock and called out, “Luka, stay here. At least let me clean you both off.”

Luka grinned. “If you insist.”


	6. Sensory Deprivation

Day 6: Sensory deprivation – Marinette/Alya/Luka/Nino (study)

Nino had a routine before any of his shows. He would pull his last show’s playlist onto his phone, slip on headphones, and listen to the whole thing, letting himself get lost in the music entirely. He’d usually blindfold himself as well, blocking out everything but the sound.

He sat in the study, listening to his music, when he felt hands on his waist, urging him to stand so they could tug off his boxers. The hands coaxed his cock to hardness, stroking him with slightly callused fingers, before wrapping around his shaft and starting to jerk him off.

Lips met the tip of his cock, a gentle kiss before the lips parted and pulled his cock down a throat, expertly sucking him deep, tongue coiling around his shaft.

Nino groaned and reached forward to hold onto the shoulders of his mystery lover, pulling them closer as he thrust his cock down their throat. Their hands rested on his thighs as they took the wild face fucking, gagging sloppily around his cock but never pulling away.

He thrust his hips in time with the beat of his music, and his partner was so good at taking it, probably enjoying themselves as their hands gripped Nino’s thighs tighter. He felt the small scratch of teeth on his cock as his lover stretched their jaw, trying to accommodate all of him.

Nino came at the moment the bass dropped.

His mystery partner licked his cock clean before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and leaving him alone. Nino’s mind returned to the music.

Enough time passed that the playlist ended and restarted before Nino felt hands on him again. This time it was two sets of hands, holding his arms and gently guiding him to lie on his back on the couch. A pair of lips met his own, and he cupped the face before him in his hands, tangling his fingers in long curly hair to find out he was kissing Alya. She pulled back, and another person kissed him. He touched them gently to find Marinette was the one on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

The two girls moved off of him, letting him relax and go back into the music, but soon he was being mounted, straddled by them both. Alya was over his face, which meant Marinette was the one lowering her pussy onto his cock.

He eagerly licked his girlfriend’s pussy, eating her out like he was a starving man. He enjoyed her taste, the way she smelled pressed against him. He was grateful that one of the side effects of his miraculous meant holding his breath for a _long_ time, so he could easily push his face into her pussy, smother himself with her as he pressed his nose to her clit and his tongue into her folds.

Alya rocked against his face, her hands gripping his head as she pulled him even closer. The music thumped in his ears as he curled his tongue against her walls the way he knew she loved. He could taste traces of cum in her, left over from whoever she’d had her last romp with.

He shook his head softly from side to side, creating friction on her folds as his nose nuzzled her clit. He barely even noticed Marinette riding his cock, fucking herself on him at a steady pace. She felt great, hot and tight around his cock, and he was perfectly satisfied to let her take care of herself using his body.

The music smoothly changed from one song to the next, a catchy pop melody that had Nino humming along as he tongued Alya’s pussy. He let the beat of the song direct his ministrations, the way he moved his head or sucked at her clit, her folds before pushing his tongue deep into her and fucking her with his mouth.

Alya’s orgasm hit his tongue, creamy and tangy as he eagerly licked her through her climax. The satisfaction of pleasing her was enough to set off his own orgasm, his hips bucking up as he came inside Marinette.

Alya moved off his face, and he took in a deep breath before relaxing again, paying attention just to the music and the sweet, soft kisses peppering his face.

One of the girls moved away, but the other, likely Alya, stayed beside him, cuddling into his side and giving him sweet, languid kisses to his lips.

The playlist came to its end, and Nino finally took off the headphones and the blindfold. He smiled at Alya, resting against him, then glanced across the room to where Adrien was fucking Marinette against the wall.

“Has that been going on for long?” he asked.

Alya nodded. “They’re like fucking rabbits. It’s fun to watch.”

Nino kissed her cheek. “Thanks for letting me concentrate on the music. You’re the best, babe.”


	7. Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omorashi: Sexual arousal from wetting oneself or watching another person wet themself.

Luka rushed into the house as soon as he could. He’d been stuck on the metro for a _while_ after his shift at his delivery job, and he hadn’t had the chance to use a bathroom for _hours_. On top of that, he’d had a lot of water over the course of the day.

He needed to piss. Now.

He took off his shoes at the entrance to the house before making a beeline to the nearest bathroom—but he was stopped by two beautiful naked girls.

“ _Luka_ ,” Marinette whined, placing a hand on his chest. Her other hand was on Kagami’s thigh, gently stroking her skin. “You’ve been gone _all day_ and I’ve wanted your tongue so bad…”

“Mar, there’s four other people here,” Luka pointed out, stifling a groan as Kagami dropped to her knees and started stroking his cock through his jeans.

“Yeah, but you’re the best with your tongue,” she pouted. “Gami and I worked out a deal—she gets your cock, I get your face.”

“Right now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Look, first I gotta take care of— _fuck_ , Kagami…”

His girlfriend had started mouthing his hard cock through his pants, her hand cupping and gently squeezing his balls. Normally, this would be sexy as hell, but it just added pressure to his bladder.

Marinette’s lips were suddenly on his, and he whimpered against her mouth as he felt just a tiny bit of the pressure relieved. He screwed his eyes shut as he _knew_ a tiny wet spot was forming on his pants. Of all the fucking days to go commando…

“What’s this?” Kagami teased, pressing a finger to the tip of his cock. “Is _this_ why you want to get away from us so bad?”

“I just need to fucking piss,” he muttered, turning away from the girls. “I’ll go use a different bathroom.”

“No, you won’t,” Kagami replied sharply. She hooked her fingers in his belt loops to keep him standing where he was, before pressing a kiss just above his cock, a _hard_ press to his lower abdomen.

“ _Nnngh—ah!_ ” Luka cried, the wet spot on his pants growing. He _forced_ his body to hold the rest, but couldn’t deny how the sudden relief made his cock harder, almost uncomfortable as the wet denim started to mold around him.

Marinette giggled as she started to press kisses to Luka’s neck. “Gami, you look _so_ into this.”

“I am,” Kagami admitted. She slid one hand between her legs, gathering her wetness on her fingertips before lifting her hand for Marinette to suck clean. She then slid that hand along Luka’s cock, grasping him through the denim as she stroked him.

Luka groaned, his legs starting to shake as he was unable to hold back anymore. He started pissing again, feeling his pants grow warm and wet. Kagami undid his jeans and slowly pulled them down, revealing his cock, hard and _still_ leaking.

The sudden relief of letting his bladder go, combined with his girlfriend’s soft touch and his friend lavishing attention above the belt, were too much for him. He was _still_ pissing, the stream now hitting Kagami’s chest, when he came, ropes of cum landing on his girlfriend alongside the wet droplets rolling off her breasts.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Marinette murmured. She stepped away from Luka, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before saying, “I need to go get Adrien a giant glass of water now, make sure to clean up!”

Luka just groaned, moving a hand to stroke Kagami’s hair, brushing off a spare drop, as she leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, cleaning up cum and piss as she fingered herself, making no effort to wipe his release off her body, still kneeling in his puddle of piss.

“Damn,” he finally managed to groan.

Kagami smiled up at him. “Your turn now.”

“Yeah?”

“Get on the ground.”

Luka quickly shed the rest of his clothes and spread them out to start mopping up the puddle in the hallway. He was going to be throwing them in the laundry immediately anyways. He sat bare-assed on his shirt, grinning as Kagami stood over him.

He slid his hand up her leg as she pressed her fingers against her pussy, spreading herself open. “You want to piss on me, Gami?” he asked. “Didn’t know this was a kink of yours.”

“Neither did I till you started it,” she replied with a smile. She gave a soft groan, and a stream leaked from her pussy, landing on Luka.

He grinned and leaned back, closing his eyes as she pissed on him, feeling the stream hit his face and drip down to his chest. Kagami moaned softly, and his cock twitched as he started to grow hard again.

The stream started to waver, and he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend rubbing her clit as she pissed, spraying droplets all over him. He was less into it, but he loved seeing her dive headfirst into any kink that sounded fun.

“A-as soon as I’m done,” she said, her other hand reaching to grasp at her breast, her fingers brushing against the dried cum there. “I’m going to ride you until I’m satisfied.”

“Why wait?” he asked with a smirk. He set his hand on her hip and gently pulled her down till she was collapsed on top of him, just a few more wet drops leaking out of her. He guided his cock into her, groaning as he felt how incredibly _soaked_ she was.

“Oh, fuck, Luka,” she groaned, rolling her hips against him. “This feels so _good_ …”

He thrust his hips up into her, sitting up slightly so he could kiss her hard. A few bitter drops clung to his lips, but it was worth it for the sweet taste of his girlfriend’s tongue in his mouth.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Kagami groaned. “I-I’m gonna—”

Luka grunted, her walls clenching around him being what he needed to reach another orgasm. He came inside her, pulling her body tight against his.

When they parted, Kagami grinned at him, not moving away from him at all.

“We should shower,” Luka said.

“Definitely.”

As they stood, Luka was suddenly hit in the face with a well-aimed fluffy towel thrown across the hallway by Marinette. “Clean up!” she called, before leading an equally naked Adrien away from the scene.

Kagami laughed as she took the towel and knelt on the ground again. “It is funny that everyone here is perfectly fine with anal, or cum dripping all over the place, but a little urine and it’s suddenly a biohazard.”

“Yeah,” Luka agreed. “I love living here.”


	8. Bukkake

The House’s playroom had easy to clean floors. Lube and all manner of bodily fluids tended to be spilled there, so it just made sense that they could just mop up the mess and move on.

This is why Adrien chose it for his debauched fun. He lay on the floor on his back while his friends circled around him, Marinette on her knees straddling his face.

He couldn’t see anyone else, but he could hear their groans as Luka stood on one side, Nino the other, and Kagami and Alya straddled his body. They were all touching themselves, and each other, and Adrien was _waiting_ for the first splash of release to coat his skin.

Marinette had the better view, watching her friends as Adrien’s tongue buried in her pussy. Kagami and Alya were fingering each other, moaning as they curled their fingers in each other and rubbed hard, the ultimate goal an earth shattering orgasm for them both. Nino and Luka were also enjoying the sight as they stroked their cocks, and Marinette was happy to reach out to them both and help them out.

Alya came first. Her knees buckled and she held onto Kagami to stay standing as she moaned in pleasure, her release squirting onto Adrien’s body, warm droplets of her juices mixed with what was most likely piss, but he didn’t care as a few precious drops landed directly on his hard cock, making him groan against Marinette’s pussy.

Nino was the next to let go, cum shooting onto Adrien’s chest, a little landing on Marinette’s thigh. She shot him a smile as she wiped up the release on her thigh and rubbed it into Adrien’s chest.

“You look so good, Kitty,” Marinette murmured, reaching down to ruffle her boyfriend’s hair affectionately. “Such a pretty mess for us…”

Adrien moaned against her pussy, and she gasped as she felt her own orgasm hitting. She squirted as she came, her release marking his throat and chest as he eagerly licked her, the taste of her coating his tongue. She shifted backwards, kneeling behind his head and bending down to kiss him deeply.

“I love you,” he panted, his cock flexing as air hit his face, drying the remaining wetness there.

“I love you too,” she murmured. She kissed him again before standing and moving to kneel by his cock, slowly stroking him and rubbing the remnants of Alya’s release into him.

“Hey, Mar,” Kagami said, her fingers deep in her pussy. “Mind if I ride his face a bit?”

She pursed her lips as she thought. “Get on his cock real quick first, give me a little more to suck here.”

Kagami nodded, quickly squatting down so she sank onto Adrien’s cock for one, two quick thrusts before moving to kneel over his face.

Adrien happily licked along her folds, eagerly tongue fucking her as he felt his girlfriend’s mouth engulf is cock. He groaned against Kagami, lifting one hand to rub her clit while he pushed his tongue inside her as far as he could.

“Fuck, Adrien,” she groaned, rocking against his face. “Ah, I’m— _ahh!_ ”

She lifted off his face as she came, squirting onto his open mouth, getting him wet up to his hair. He wiped his hand over his eyes before opening them and murmuring, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she replied before standing and joining Alya and Nino in watching the show.

Luka came with a grunt, and Marinette’s hand was soon on his cock, aiming his cum so it lined Adrien’s body from chin to cock.

“God, you look beautiful,” Marinette murmured to Adrien, focusing all her attention on stroking his cock. “Just need one more load on you…”

“Fuck, yes,” Adrien groaned, bucking up into her hands. Her touch was slick with cum, and it didn’t take too long for him to reach his peak as Marinette pushed his cock so his cum landed on his stomach, painting him white.

“So pretty,” Marinette said softly, sliding her hand along his side, fingers tracing a line of cum. “Our pretty kitty…”

Adrien rested his head back, panting hard. “Thank you, all of you.”

“Anytime,” Luka said. “You do look fantastic like this.”

Adrien grinned. “Anyone want to take photos and ‘leak’ them online? It’d be fucking worth it for the look on my father’s face.”

“Maybe another time,” Marinette said, though she was giggling. “I’ll go get a bath started for you, my pretty kitty.”

He nodded. “Thank you,” he said again. “I love you.”


	9. Pegging

Nino was not an ass man.

At least, not when it came to himself. He very much enjoyed squeezing Alya’s ass, or sinking his cock into Adrien’s, but when it came to himself, he was perfectly fine not being touched there, thank you.

He could admit it felt _good_ when someone pushed fingers or a plug into him, but that didn’t mean he was going to shake his ass and beg for cock in it. He had his limits.

But living in what was basically a nonstop orgy house meant those limits would be tested and pushed. And when he saw Alya fucking Adrien with a strapon in the living room—he knew it was time to push.

“Hey,” he said that evening when Alya returned the now thoroughly cleaned toy to its drawer, “you ever want to try that out with me?”

She flashed him a smile. “I thought you’d never ask.” She grabbed the toy again and headed to their bedroom.

Nino knelt on all fours on the bed, already nude as Alya sat beside him, silicone cock sticking out from her crotch.

“I’m not just gonna stick it in, you know,” she said, running her hand along her back. “You look damn good waiting for me, though.”

“It’s like a plug, right?” Nino asked. “Just bigger?”

“Yeah,” she replied, reaching to the bedside table for a bottle of lube. “I’m not gonna let it hurt you, babe. If you don’t like it, that’s fine, but I think you’re gonna.”

She slicked up her fingers before sliding them along the curve of his ass, gently pushing one finger against his hole.

“Nnngh,” Nino groaned, his body relaxing and shifting towards the bed. “Fuck, Als, already?”

She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lower back. “I’m not gonna give you time to overthink this.” She pushed her finger again, softly, until it slipped past the ring of muscle, sinking down to one knuckle. She slid in another finger with ease before gently wriggling the digits, getting him used to the full feeling. “You like this, right?”

“It’s okay,” he replied. “Doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m gonna start now,” she said. “Tell me if it hurts, okay? No safeword bullshit, just say _anything_ and I’ll stop.”

Nino nodded. “I trust you, babe.”

Alya shifted behind him, rubbing her other hand along her cock, generously applying a layer of lube. She then pulled her fingers out of his ass and used both hands to grip and spread his cheeks. “You ready?”

He grinned. He’d gotten hard from just her fingers, and the idea of a new sensation with the woman he loved was _exciting_ more than scary.

It was a _little_ scary, but he had asked for it.

The silicone cock pressed against him, slipping just inside his ass before Alya stopped. “Lean back when you’re ready, okay babe?”

“Yeah,” Nino said. He pushed himself back just an inch before stopping with a groan.

“Good or bad?” Alya asked.

“Neutral?” he replied. “It’s…different. I’m still good though.”

She angled her hips slightly, and he sank back another few inches.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said suddenly, his voice rough. “That’s… _ohhh_.”

“Yeah?” she asked. “You’re almost there, babe. Just a little more and it’ll be totally in you.”

Nino stretched himself, leaning back, and his ass met the harness. He groaned as he shifted, and the cock rubbed against something inside him that made him turn to jelly in a second. “ _Fuck_ , Alya…”

“I’m gonna move now,” Alya said, her hands stroking over his hips. “I just want you to know, this is _crazy_ hot.”

She pushed her hips forward, pushing the cock just a fraction of an inch deeper into him, and the moan he let out was barely even _human_. She pulled back slowly, then thrust into him _hard_.

He gripped the sheets below him, feeling like he was going to explode from the pleasure. Through the haze of feelings, he grew dimly aware of Alya talking to him.

“Doing so good, babe,” she murmured. “Fuck, you’re sexy taking my cock like this…”

Nino tried to say something, but the noises just kept coming out of his mouth. He was painfully hard now, cock dripping precum onto the bed with each thrust.

“God, I love you,” Alya said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck. The angle of the cock in him changed, and he practically screamed before whimpering, trying fruitlessly to rut against the mattress for _some_ friction.

His wonderful, amazing girlfriend reached her hand to his cock, slowly stroking him. Her palm was soft against his shaft, and he fucked her hand quickly, each thrust pushing him into her hand or onto her cock. He came _hard_ , his cum shooting out of him in ropes that painted his stomach and the bed below.

“I’m gonna pull out now,” Alya said, her voice even, comforting. She slowly moved back, dragging the silicone cock out of him, inch by inch. When it was gone, he felt _empty_ , almost sad.

But then Alya was there, lying in the wet spot for him, dragging her fingers along the cum on his stomach to wipe it up.

“Babe,” Nino said breathlessly. “Wow.”

“You liked it?”

He nodded eagerly. “Let’s do it again sometime. Like maybe tomorrow.”

She laughed. “How about we just sleep? Taking charge is fun, but goddamn tiring, you know?”

“Yeah,” he said, snuggling against her. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt stuff can be fun, but never go from 0 to full dildo/penis. Start with fingers or small plugs, and always, always make sure the receiver is relaxed and lubed up plenty! (saliva and other bodily fluids are not a good substitute for proper lube!)


	10. Scissoring

No matter how much Marinette insisted that the Miraculouses shouldn’t be used for personal reasons— _especially_ sex reasons—everyone did it anyways. Alya, in particular, used Trixx’s illusions quite a bit.

She liked to go outside on the balcony and masturbate while watching the unsuspecting people below her pass by. Thanks to Trixx, anyone who glanced up would just see an empty balcony.

It gave her a thrill, knowing that if Miraculous magic failed, she’d be caught, legs spread for all the city to see, strangers getting aroused by her body.

The magic never failed, of course, making this the perfect exhibitionist opportunity without getting slapped with a public indecency charge.

She was going to town, lying on the bed they had on the balcony (because of _course_ they had that), moaning loudly as she bucked against her vibrator, when the door suddenly opened.

“Oh, you’re the one screaming,” Kagami said from the doorway, stepping out to the balcony. She was nude, of course, preferring not to wear clothes when home. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” Alya replied with an easy grin. “Wanna join?”

Kagami glanced out over the balcony to the busy street below.

“Trixx has it covered,” Alya said. “They don’t see anything.”

“In that case…” she took a seat beside Alya, spreading her legs and casually resting her thigh on top of her friend’s. “Pass the vibe, please.”

“I’ve only got the one.” She sighed and glanced at Kagami, a devious grin curling her lips. “It’s been a while since it’s been just us, hasn’t it?”

“It has,” Kagami replied, shifting a bit so she could slide her hand along Alya’s body. “Usually we’re both all over Marinette…”

“Can’t blame us, really,” she said with a shrug. “I mean, those noises she makes? And the way she _tastes_ , oh my god…”

“You taste pretty good too,” Kagami murmured, leaning closer to press a kiss to her neck. “And I’m fond of your…bosom.”

“Just call ‘em tits, you dork.”

“I really like your tits.”

Alya giggled, moving so her legs were tangled with Kagami’s, pushing her back against the bed. (She couldn’t remember who exactly had suggested the balcony bed, but again— _great_ idea.) “Well, I really like _your_ tits.” She punctuated her words with one hand snaking between them and cupping Kagami’s breast, gently squeezing.

Kagami groaned. She pressed her hips against Alya, causing the other’s pussy to brush against her thigh. “ _Fuck_ , I knew you were already…I didn’t realize you were that wet.”

“It’s the vibrator,” Alya replied. Her other hand moved, pressing the still-buzzing toy against Kagami’s pussy. “See?”

“Oh, _god_ …”

Alya kept the toy on her friend’s clit, admiring the way the Japanese woman writhed and bucked under it, seeking more and more friction.

“A-Alya,” she panted finally. “I need to feel you, _please_.”

“I’m pretty sure the vibe does a much better job, hon.”

“Then _fuck it with me_.”

Alya shifted, angling herself so her clit pressed the other side of the toy, her folds rubbing against Kagami’s. The friction and wetness between them was _heavenly_ , the incessant buzzing of the toy just the cherry on top as they writhed and rubbed against each other.

Alya, already worked up from masturbating, came first, groaning as she came, her legs tightening around Kagami. She glanced out at the street with a smile. “Look at all those people out there. They’d probably pay to see two hot girls like us fucking and they’ll never know we’re doing it right in front of them.”

“They— _ahh_ —don’t know what they’re missing,” Kagami groaned. “Oh, _fuck, Alya—ah_!”

Kagami slumped back against the bed, panting as she came down from her orgasm.

“So…wanna come out here with me tomorrow?” Alya asked.

“Of course,” she replied. “I can see why you like it out here so much.”


	11. Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some mild raceplay in this chapter.

Adrien thought he was pretty normal as far as fetishes go.

Everyone teased him for being a bit of a weeb, but he wasn’t buying panties from a vending machine or anything _too_ bizarre.

But his head was definitely turned when Kagami and entered his bedroom one evening wearing the most stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl uniform ever—blouse with a sailor collar and red bow, _short_ pleated skirt, and thigh high socks leaving just inches exposed on her legs.

“What do you think?” she asked, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs to reveal even more bare skin. “We thought you might want to indulge your weeb fetish for a little while.”

Marinette entered the room at that point, wearing a similar outfit with sheer black nylons beneath the skirt.

“I don’t have a weeb fetish,” he protested, his eyes locked onto the bare skin of her leg.

The two girls exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

“You really do, Kitty,” Marinette replied, walking towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay. You're going to tell me you wouldn't love it if we called you _senpai_?"

Adrien gave a sheepish grin before kissing Marinette fiercely and murmuring, “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said with a smile. “Now come to the bed, senpai.”

“I love you no matter what language you speak,” Adrien murmured, squeezing her hand lightly. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Only a little death,” Kagami teased, shifting her leg so her fabric-clad foot ran up his bare calf. “Now—what do you want to do with us, senpai ?”

Adrien swallowed hard. “I—fuck, I don’t even know…”

“Well, we didn’t get all dressed up like this for nothing ,” Marinette murmured, gently pushing Adrien to lie down. “You know, stockings like this really are a pain, but they feel so nice …don’t they, Kagami?”

She lifted one leg across Adrien’s lap, brushing against his cock as she held up a foot for the other woman to feel.

“Nice,” she replied, gently massaging her foot. “So soft…”

“ Please ,” Adrien groaned, sounding like a dying man.

Kagami gently pushed Marinette’s foot to Adrien’s cock, and she took the hint, sliding her sole along his shaft before curling her toes around him.

Adrien moaned, bucking up his hips as precum dripped onto the nylon stockings. Marinette brought her other foot up to press against his cock, pushing her feet together to slide along his shaft.

“Look at you, ruining her nice stockings,” Kagami teased. She moved to straddle Adrien’s body, just in front of his face, her skirt riding up to show him she was wearing no panties beneath, and she was glistening wet.

He sat up just enough to bury his tongue in her pussy, his hands gripping her hips.

“Ohhh,” she moaned, pitching her voice higher. “Oh, senpai, don’t touch me there ! It’s dirty! ”

Marinette paused her ministrations to give her friend a raised eyebrow.

Kagami just blushed. “I…have seen a few hentais.”

Her words definitely had an effect on Adrien, though, as he gripped her tighter, pulling her against his mouth. He moaned into her pussy as Marinette continued playing with his cock with her feet.

Kagami groaned, moving her hands to Marinette’s feet, helping her hold them tightly together around Adrien, guiding her to move them up and down. Marinette wiggled her toes, stretching the fabric that covered them.

“You’re so _naughty_ , senpai,” Kagami murmured, slipping into that high pitched voice again. “Licking me in that place…and your cock is getting your girlfriend’s nice stockings all messy!”

Marinette shifted one foot to gently press against Adrien’s balls, making him moan again. “And no one’s licking _me_ in that naughty place…”

“Oh, Mari-chan,” Kagami said with a grin. “Come here, you shouldn’t be left out…”

Marinette smiled, and moved her feet away from Adrien, making him whine. She moved to straddle his hips as Kagami shifted back, firmly riding Adrien’s face.

“I guess I’m a bad girl too,” Marinette murmured, lowering herself so her pussy rubbed against Adrien’s cock, just a thin nylon layer separating them. “I forgot to wear panties today.”

“Maybe senpai will punish you,” Kagami said with a grin. “I think you look better bare, though.”

Adrien groaned, thrusting his hips up, pressing his cock against his girlfriend. His precum and her arousal soaked the fabric, clinging to her pussy and letting him feel every detail of her folds spread slightly open as she rubbed herself against him.

“God, Adrien, your cock feels so good,” Marinette moaned, grinding her hips. She leaned forward, her lips meeting Kagami’s as the two girls rode Adrien, each of them seeking their own pleasure.

Marinette’s movements slowed as Kagami’s moans grew high pitched. Adrien took the cue to raise his hands, gripping her hips tightly as he continued to lick her, suck her sensitive flesh.

“Oh, _god_ , yes, _senpai_ ,” Kagami groaned as she came, riding Adrien’s tongue. “ _Fuck_.” She rolled to the side, leaving Adrien’s face bare except for the sheen of her arousal still on his lips, and the large grin he wore.

Marinette leaned forward, kissing traces of Kagami off Adrien’s lips as she moved her hips faster against him. His cock strained against the nylon covering her pussy, trying in vain to penetrate her, fuck her hard like they both _needed_.

But the soft nylon, wet between them and so soft on its own, provided the perfect surface for them to rub against as Marinette groaned and shook, her orgasm soaking the fabric further.

“God, _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, kissing her as he came, his release spilling onto his stomach, running down her thighs.

She rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling close.

“I love you,” he murmured, shifting slightly to kiss her forehead.

Kagami silently slipped out of the room. As fun as it was to spend time with the two of them—after sex they tended to be nauseatingly sweet. It was better to leave them alone for the night.

She needed to change out of the stupid costume anyways.


	12. Temperature Play

Alya fixed a ballgag in her mouth as her boyfriend lit a candle on a nearby table. “Mmm mmf?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure I wanna do this,” he replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead as she laid down on one of the padded benches in the playroom. “I still don’t know what you get out of it, but I like trying things with you first.”

Alya smiled as best she could around the gag.

“Gonna take a few minutes for it to start melting,” Nino said, letting his fingers drift along her skin, gently teasing her breast. “Might as well enjoy you like this while I can.”

She moaned, her nipples hardening against his touch and the cool air of the room. His hands explored her body, every curve of her breasts, her stomach, down to her pussy shaved bare for him.

“Alya,” he murmured, smiling softly as he looked over her. “I love you so goddamn much.”

He grabbed the candle and held it over her chest.

“Ready?”

Alya nodded as Nino poured the melted wax. It landed in small splashes on her breast, making her gasp and moan. The sensation was mildly painful, but in a way that had her senses on high, making every soft brush of Nino’s hands that much more exciting.

He moved the candle, and the next droplet landed square on her nipple, a sensation that had her eyes rolling back on her head. She whined softly, needing him to do that _again_.

Nino was happy to comply, moving the candle over her other breast. Another droplet fell on her, and she moaned as she savored the feeling.

“You’re pretty like this,” he murmured, admiring the way the dark red wax looked against her skin, reflecting the soft light until it rapidly hardened. He poured a circle of wax around her stomach before decorating it with a cross pattern and some smaller circles, the result a crude image of a turtle.

He grinned to himself before moving to let more wax drip onto her breasts, enjoying her moans and the slick sheen appearing on her inner thigh as her arousal grew.

Nino slid his hand along her body, feeling the cooled wax press against her skin before he reached her legs, gently pushing her thighs apart. He dripped a line of wax over one thigh, than the other, inching closer to her pussy, but not quite getting the wax there.

Alya whined, bucking her hips up, small flinches every time the wax hit her skin.

“I’m not going any closer than that,” Nino murmured. “It’s not safe.”

She groaned in frustration.

“Calm down,” he said with a grin. He set aside the candle and reached for a small cup on the table, pulling out an ice cube. “Maybe you should chill.”

Alya rolled her eyes and mumbled something into the gag.

“Babe, you knew that hanging out with Adrien so much was gonna lead to bad puns eventually.” He pressed the ice cube to her thigh, right beside the line of hardening wax. She moaned as he slid the ice up her leg, finally touching her pussy with the cold cube.

She bucked her hips up at the sudden sharp coldness, moaning as Nino pushed the melting ice cube just past her lips, letting it rest inside her.

“Close your eyes,” Nino said, moving to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

He gently peeled the drips of wax off her still hardened nipples before grabbing more ice and pressing the cubes against the sensitive buds. She moaned loudly, keeping her eyes shut but clearly fighting the impulse to open them.

She did open her eyes suddenly when she felt a hot mouth against her pussy, warming everywhere the ice cube had touched, tongue pressing inside her to make her feel hot and wanted. She raised her head to glance at who was there, seeing Luka smirk as he slid his fingers inside her.

“Figured you wouldn’t mind,” Nino said. “He happened to walk in, so…”

Alya moaned, bucking her hips up against Luka’s face.

Nino grabbed the candle again, dripping more wax across his girlfriend’s breasts. She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the sensations on her skin.

The wax was so close to burning her, but not quite, as Luka’s tongue was hot against her clit and his fingers curled inside her. It was all good, all so much, and soon she came, moaning into the gag as her body shook and her pussy clenched around Luka’s hand.

Luka was gone as quickly as he’d appeared, or maybe Alya just took some time coming back down to earth. Either way, she was grateful as Nino helped her remove the gag.

“We are _so_ doing that again,” she murmured with a wide grin. “Love you, babe.”


	13. Frottage

“Nino,” Adrien whined, plopping down onto the couch to rest his head on his best friend’s lap. “I’m bored. And horny.”

“There’s four other people you could be bothering,” Nino replied, not looking up from his phone. “I’m busy.”

“You’re playing Candy Crush.”

“Busy, bro.” He idly patted Adrien’s head, gently stroking his cheek and lower until he found the black leather collar he wore. “Oh.”

“So bored,” Adrien said dramatically, turning his head to nuzzle at his friend’s cock.

“All right,” Nino sighed, setting aside his phone. “Come on. Sit up.”

Adrien did as he was asked. He sat up, facing Nino, as his friend arranged the two of them so their legs were entwined, hips close together, cocks touching. Nino wrapped his hand around both shafts and started stroking slowly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adrien groaned, head dropping forward. “That’s good…”

“So what’s going on?” Nino asked as he stroked, hand moving torturously slowly.

“Just stuff,” he replied. “Bad timing. Don’t wanna talk.”

Nino nodded, kissing his forehead softly. “Okay. Just focus on my hand.”

He wondered what was going through Adrien’s mind as he watched the blond sigh and smile. He bucked his hips up against Nino’s hand impatiently, causing friction against both cocks that made him groan.

“Calm down,” Nino teased. He gripped a little tighter, his fingers curling around Adrien while his thumb brushed his own cock. “Don’t want this done too fast, do you?”

“N-no,” Adrien groaned. “Keep going, _please_.”

Nino’s hips shifted, and his cock rubbed against Adrien’s, making them both moan. Nino was leaking precum, dripping between their shafts and adding _wonderful_ friction.

“God, your dick is amazing,” Adrien murmured. “Feels so good…”

“Your cock feels great against mine,” Nino groaned in reply. “Shouldn’t be so good, man, but— _fuck_.”

Adrien moved his hand around their cocks, focusing more on Nino’s then his own. “You feel so good in my hand…almost as good as when you’re in _me_.”

“I thought I was in control here,” Nino teased.

Adrien brought his other hand to brush against his friend’s cheek, pulling him close for a rough kiss, teeth clicking as tongues collided. He pulled back with a smirk before bending down and taking both cocks in his mouth, their tips pressing against his tongue in a hot wet crazy sensation.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , man,” Nino groaned, bucking his own hips up, fucking Adrien’s hand and mouth. His balls brushed against his friend’s, and that was enough to make him cum, spilling over their cocks and onto Adrien’s tongue.

He collapsed back bonelessly as Adrien sat up and continued to stroke himself, Nino’s cum smearing on his hand and cock. He came a moment later with a wordless moan, lying back against the couch.

“Thanks,” Adrien murmured a moment later. “I feel _so_ much better now.”

“You know, me too,” Nino replied. “Anytime, bro.”


	14. Face Sitting

Ten years ago, if Marinette had walked in on Kagami riding Adrien’s cock, she would have broken down and cried.

But now, when she walked into her bedroom to see that very sight, she simply smiled and watched. Kagami really was beautiful, the blissful look on her face as she tossed her head back and moaned, the way her breasts bounced as she moved herself on Adrien.

Marinette let her gaze trail down her friend’s body, to where her pussy gripped Adrien’s cock. She watched the muscles in his lower abdomen contract as he thrust, his fingers slightly diffing into Kagami’s hips as he held her.

Adrien’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as he groaned, still looking model-perfect even as beads of sweat dotted his forehead, shone on his chest from the effort he put into fucking his friend.

Kagami was the first one to notice Marinette standing in the doorway. “H-hey,” she panted. “Wanna join?”

Adrien glanced towards the door, and smiled widely when he saw his girlfriend. Her heart melted, as it always did when he looked at her like that, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered even if he was balls deep in someone else. “Come on, Princess.”

She smiled and walked toward the bed, giving Adrien a soft kiss before she straddled his face, lowering her already wet cunt to him.

Adrien eagerly moved one hand to steady her as he pressed his mouth to her folds, licking her as he groaned against her. He flicked his tongue against her at a fast pace, making her gasp and moan, before gripping her hips with both hands and burying his tongue inside her as his own hips shuddered and he came.

“Damn,” Kagami muttered, moving off of him. “I wasn’t done yet.”

“There’s— _ah!_ —plenty of people to go around,” Marinette said with a grin. “Oh, _god_ , Adrien…”

She nodded, and poked her head out of the room into the hallway, calling out, “Hey, anyone around mind if I sit on your face?”

Marinette moaned, Adrien’s breath landing in soft puffs against her sensitive folds, distracting her completely from Kagami’s plight as her friend sat back on the bed and slid a hand between her legs.

“Hey, someone need a face?” Nino entered the room, grinning, cock half hard already.

“Get over here,” Kagami replied, a tone that brooked no argument. Nino shrugged before lying on the bed beside Adrien and letting her straddle his face.

Marinette turned to give Kagami a soft kiss as the guys ate them out, their hips rocking in unison against their faces.

“God,” Marinette groaned as Adrien’s lips found her clit, “I love living here.”

Kagami chuckled before gasping in delight. “So do I.”

Adrien slid a hand from Marinette’s hip down her leg, giving her a soft squeeze before he reached over to Nino, blindly feeling for his cock. He stroked him softly as Nino groaned, making Kagami gasp.

“Fuck, I’m close already,” Kagami murmured, grinding herself on Nino’s face, her hands teasing her own breasts. Marinette leaned close to kiss her, add her own hands to the sensations, helping her friend roll over the edge with a loud cry.

The two girls kept kissing, enjoying the languid feeling of lips pressing together, tongues meeting each other, as Marinette continued to ride Adrien’s mouth, her own orgasm fast approaching. Nino, still beneath Kagami, gave her a few lazy licks as his hand joined Adrien’s on his cock.

Marinette came next, her voice high pitched as she moaned out Adrien’s name, her hand entwined with Kagami’s being the only thing tethering her to reality. She gasped and panted as she came back to earth before giving her friends a sly smile.

“All right, out, I need boyfriend cuddles,” she said, making a playful shooing motion. “Fuck wherever you want, just not on my side of the bed.”

Kagami grabbed Nino’s hand as the two left the room to find somewhere else for their tryst, and Marinette slid into the vacated space beside Adrien.

“Hey,” he murmured, his face sweaty and his chin slick. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I was at work, you silly cat,” she replied with a laugh. “But I’m here now.”

“I love you,” he said with a grin.

She gave him a soft smile and kissed him gently before responding, “I love you too.”


	15. Massage

Luka had a knack for massages.

He could make anyone a boneless pile of mush under his hands. In fact—he was the sole reason there was a massage table in the playroom.

However, it wasn’t unusual to see other couples or trios using the table. Everyone needed a good backrub once in a while.

Luka entered the playroom, intending to find a toy to use with Kagami later, but instead found Marinette face down on the massage table and Adrien standing over her, rubbing her shoulders.

Marinette gave a soft moan of delight, a sound that had Luka hard in moments. As much as he loved Kagami, and respected Adrien’s relationship with Marinette, he’d never fully gotten over the girl. She had that effect on everyone—once you fell in love with Marinette, she had a part of your heart forever.

At least he was able to be close to her in this weird open relationship they all had.

As Adrien rubbed Marinette’s shoulders, Luka stepped to the other side of the table and started working his magic on her lower back.

Marinette moaned, wiggling slightly. “Hi Luka.”

“Hey,” he said simple, pressing his fingers into her skin, expertly finding her sore spots and rubbing them away. One hand brushed against the curve of her ass, not on purpose, but enough to make her breath hitch anyways.

“She’s got a knot in her shoulder,” Adrien said. “I can’t quite get it out without hurting her.”

Luka nodded. “You take care of her here,” he said, his hands switching places with Adrien’s. He found the knot quickly and put pressure on her muscles, forcing them to relax.

Marinette suddenly moaned loudly, and Luka turned his head to see Adrien was massaging her ass with one hand, her pussy with the other. He had two fingers slipped inside her, and he fucked her with slow, deliberate motions.

Luka chuckled. “That kind of massage, huh? Mar, wanna turn over?”

“Mmmmokay,” she murmured, so lost to bliss her voice was slurring. “Shoulder feels better.”

Adrien drew his hands back as Marinette shifted, lying on her back on the table. Her hair spilled off the edge like a waterfall of ink, and Luka tried to capture the image in his memory for future song inspiration.

He paid attention to her neck and shoulders, enjoying the blissful look on her face as he rubbed out any kinks. His hands moved lower, caressing her breasts and gently rubbing, pushing away any soreness in her chest muscles.

“You work your arms out way more than anyone else,” he commented.

“Swinging around does that,” she replied, not bothering to open her eyes. “Feels so good…”

Adrien, meanwhile, was busy with her hips, her thighs. His hands were everywhere except her pussy, which was shining wet and clenched onto nothing every so often.

“Touch her,” Luka directed. “I’ve got an idea, but need more than two hands.”

Marinette’s face flushed, the telltale sign of her being nervously excited.

Adrien placed a gentle kiss on her pubic mound before slipping two fingers inside her, curling them and sliding them back and forth. His other hand rubbed her clit, making her moan and buck her hips up against him.

Luka slid his hands down from her breasts, skating across her stomach to her navel. He gently felt her lower stomach for the perfect spot before pushing his fingers down on a pressure point just below her navel.

The reaction was nearly instant as Marinette practically screamed, her pussy clenching tight around Adrien’s fingers as she _squirted_ , her release hitting so hard that it shot through her, making her eyes roll back as she lost herself solely in the pleasure for a moment.

When she came back to earth, Adrien and Luka had their mouths on her hips, giving her soft open mouth kisses as they slowly trailed up to her breasts, her necl. Marinette moaned, enjoying the sensation as she felt _completely_ satiated.

“Love you,” she murmured, one hand on the back of each of their heads. “Holy shit that was good.”

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Adrien asked.

“Sure,” Luka replied. “Looks like Mar’s about to fall asleep though—want to practice on Kagami?”

Adrien nodded and Marinette gave a weak thumbs-up before slipping into sleep right there on the table.

“I’ll take her to the bedroom,” Adrien said, gently scooping his girlfriend into his arms. “I’ll meet you back down here in a few.”

Luka watched as they left, watched Adrien’s smile at the sleeping girl and the way he held her carefully.

Whatever he could call his relationship with those two, he wouldn’t change it for the world.


	16. Fucking Machine

Marinette was resourceful, and surprisingly good at engineering. Years of putting together lucky charm solutions had honed her skills in handiness, which meant she was great at keeping some of the more sensitive equipment in the House up to date.

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Alya found her in the playroom messing with their Sybian.

“M, what are you doing?”

“Attaching another dildo to the side,” Marinette replied, fiddling with a screwdriver. “Just had to mess with the motor a little bit, but I’m almost done…wanna try it out?”

She set the machine down and turned it on. The dildo on top mechanically pumped as it was supposed to, but now it was doing so in time with a second dildo on the front side of the saddle-shaped machine.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Alya said with a grin. “Dibs on top!”

She quickly straddled the machine, lowering herself onto the still-moving dildo. She ground her pussy against the ridge on top of the saddle, moaning as the motor rumbled against her clit.

Marinette smiled and positioned herself lying down beside the machine, carefully guiding the second dildo into herself. It pumped back and forth, fucking her in a steady rhythm. “Ohhh…oh, that’s _good_ …”

“Fuck, M, you had the right idea here,” Alya groaned. “Getting fucked is great, but watching _you_ get fucked…damn, is this the view Sunshine gets?”

“S-something like that,” Marinette moaned, bucking her hips up against the machine. “We, uh—we get a little more flexible.”

“Damn, you really are made for him.” Alya leaned forward to slide her hands along her friend’s body, resting at her hips. “God, everyone in school had _such_ a crush on you. Imagine if they could see you now.”

Marinette smiled. “They’d all be jealous of me because of the incredibly sexy girl with her hands on me.”

The two girls broke down in giggles that turned to gasping moans as the machine relentlessly fucked them both.

“So— _ahh_ —how waterproof is your new addition?”

“About as much as— _nngh_ —the rest, why?”

“Because watching you is making me so— _fucking_ —wet…”

Marinette moaned in response. “Fuck, Alya, you’re the best.”

Alya just groaned, half from the machine fucking her at a steady pace, half from the beautiful girl whose legs were entwined with hers. She slid one hand between Marinette’s legs, fingers rubbing against her clit.

Marinette whimpered in response, sitting up partway so she could kiss her friend, her hands cupping her larger breasts and running her fingers over the soft mounds.

“God, M, you’re so fucking sexy,” Alya murmured. “If it weren’t for the guys…”

“Shut up, Als,” Marinette teased before kissing her again. “You know I love you.”

“Mar…”

“And I— _ahh!_ —knew about your crush on me way before you did.”

Alya pressed against her clit with a grin, making Marinette moan and whimper. “Oh, be quiet, _Ladybug_.”

“Make me,” she teased.

So Alya kissed her again, rising off the dildo she rode to practically tackle her friend on the ground. The top of the machine fucked the air as Alya straddled and ground her hips against Marinette’s, her hand trapped between them on her friend’s clit still.

“Oh, fuck, _Alya!_ ” Marinette cried, arching her back to press her breasts to the other girl’s, hard nipples rubbing against each other. “Fuck, I’m— _ahh!_ ”

Alya felt her fingers get soaked as Marinette _squirted_ her release. She drew back her hand to feel the gush of liquid against her own pussy, the little extra stimulation being what pushed her over the edge.

She kissed Marinette hard, hips grinding against her as she came, and then rolled to one side to let her friend extricate herself from the machine.

“Hey,” Marinette murmured as she sat up, “what’s got you so clingy today?”

Alya shrugged. “I dunno. Just realizing how lucky I am. And…Nora’s getting married. Just heard from her earlier today.”

“That’s great!” Marinette replied. “The kickboxer? They’re so good together.”

“Yeah, definitely,” she said. “It just got me thinking…what happens when Nino and I want to take that step? Or you and Adrien? Are we still going to be like this?”

Marinette shrugged, but wrapped her arms around her friend. “I don’t know, but Alya, you’re my _best_ friend. The sex is great and fun for now, but even if that goes away, you’re stuck with me. I want your kids to meet their Auntie Mari and get spoiled with lots of cookies, and then we’ll dishing gossip in a nursing home when we’re old and gross. Also, Adrien and Nino are _never_ giving up their bromance.”

Alya grinned. “Yeah, you’re right. Sometimes I think he loves your boyfriend more than he loves me.”

“Well, who are we to get in the way of star-crossed bro lovers?” Marinette asked, causing them both to giggle.

“Thanks, M,” Alya murmured. “For this, for…everything. Thanks.”


	17. Titfucking

Alya felt like an outsider sometimes.

The other two girls in the House were…petite. Pale. The opposite of her.

At the end of the day, they were all hot bisexual girls and that’s what mattered more, but the nagging thoughts definitely ate at her once in a while.

She was enjoying idly touching herself while watching Kagami and Marinette scissoring as Adrien licked both their pussies, the look on his face as he savored every drop of their arousal. But then the anxiety, the self-doubt, the knowledge of how _different_ she was hit, and she quietly left the room, leaving the other three to their fun.

She headed to her bedroom, intending to cry-masturbate until she stopped feeling bad, but instead she found Luka giving Nino a lazy blowjob on their bed.

“Don’t mind me,” Alya murmured, lying down beside Nino, grabbing his hand and squeezing hard. “I’m just going to take care of myself.”

“What’s wrong?” Nino asked immediately, gently pushing Luka off of him. “You’ve got your angry sad face.”

She sighed, allowing her boyfriend to wrap her in his arms. His cock pressed against her leg, slick with Luka’s saliva, but it wasn’t important to either of them. “Just feeling out of place here.”

Nino nodded, but Luka asked, “Why? You’re awesome.”

“Oh, yeah, I know _that_ ,” she replied, a small grin crossing her face. “But Mari and Kagami are all cute and small and I...”

“Have tits that I would be honored to be smothered by?” Luka suggested with a grin. “You know I’m not dating Kagami just because of how she _looks_ , right?”

“Here he goes again,” Nino muttered, kissing Alya’s temple. He whispered, “Five euros says he’s about to make a music metaphor.”

“I love Kagami because she’s someone I can’t imagine being without,” Luka said. “And you love Nino because he’s your match, right?”

“Yeah,” Alya said softly, smiling at her boyfriend, who just raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

“And the 6 of us make a great symphony together,” Luka added. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Nino grinned at Alya, who laughed. “All right, all right, I’m feeling better. Temporary insanity, you know?”

“I wasn’t joking about your boobs, by the way,” Luka said, reaching over to cup one of her breasts in his hand, gently squeezing. “They’re amazing.”

“Yeah, that’s something you definitely have over them,” Nino agreed. “Marinette tried to give me a titjob once, and…yeah, you’re better.”

“That’s something I wouldn’t mind trying,” Luka said with a grin.

Alya grinned, sitting up slightly and shimmying, making her breasts sway in Luka’s face. “How does right now sound?”

Luka responded with a deep kiss as he groped her chest, feeling the soft flesh of her breasts beneath his fingers. Alya laid back against the bed as Luka kneeled over her chest, his cock brushing against her breast. Nino knelt between her legs, his hands teasing at her pussy.

Luka grabbed some lube from the bedside table and squirted it into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it before rubbing Alya’s breasts, making sure the valley between her mounds was slick. He pinched her nipples, making her moan.

She pushed her breasts together as he slid his cock between them, groaning at the sensation. At the same time, Nino’s cock entered her, filling her deliciously. “Fuck, you guys…”

“God, this is hot,” Luka murmured as Alya slid her breasts along his shaft. “You’re so good at this…”

“She really is,” Nino groaned, one hand on Alya’s hip, the other on Luka’s shoulder. He leaned forward to kiss the back of the other man’s neck.

Alya smiled and tilted her head up, mouth engulfing the tip of Luka’s cock. She pressed her breasts together more, letting him thrust between them and into her mouth, the sensation hot and wet and unlike anything he’d felt before. “ _Fuck_ …”

“She’s so fucking tight around my cock,” Nino groaned. “She’s enjoying this so much…”

Luka moaned, his head tilting back as Nino sucked a mark onto his neck. “God, fuck, the two of you…”

“It’s so easy to cum on her face from this angle,” Nino murmured, shifting his hips to fuck his girlfriend harder. “Or down her throat…she’s beautiful when she’s at your mercy, isn’t she?”

“When the fuck did you learn to talk like that, Lahiffe?”

He gazed past Luka, his eyes meeting Alya’s. “She loves it.”

“Fuck,” Luka groaned as his thrusts sped up. “I’m…so good, gonna… _fuck_!”

As he came, Alya wrapped her hand around his cock, milking his cum straight into her mouth as she grinned at him.

Luka moved aside, breathing hard as he watched Nino lean forward and kiss Alya, his cum passed between their tongues.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he murmured. “Mind if I stay a bit?”

“Y-yeah,” Alya moaned, bucking her hips up to meet Nino’s. “Fuck, babe, _more_ …”

He gripped her hips tight as he kissed her and fucked her, the lube still on her breasts smearing on his chest. He thrust hard, the way she liked it, bringing her to orgasm at the same time he reached his peak. He came inside her, groaning before giving her a soft kiss.

“You two are great,” Luka murmured, eyeing them both. “Thanks for this, Alya.”

She smiled. “Thanks for making me feel better.”


	18. Humiliation

Marinette didn’t know what fucked her up to the point that she got turned on by shame. If she had to guess, it was the many, _many_ instances of embarrassing herself in front of Adrien when they were younger—there’s only so many times you can be deeply humiliated and incredibly elated at the same time before your body starts to correlate the two.

Things like the idea of being forced to strip in front of others, having her legs forced apart so random onlookers could see how _wet_ she was, it excited her more than she wanted to admit. Toss in a little degrading dirty talk, maybe spit on her, and she ruined more than one pair of panties thinking about the scenario.

Adrien knew about the kink, of course, but he was usually too kind-hearted to indulge her. But sometimes, he could surprise her.

Chat kept Ladybug out all night on a patrol, and when dawn began to break, he escorted her home. She fell asleep in his arms as they went through the city, which meant it was easy for him to tie her up at the bottom of the stairs once they were inside.

She awoke to a tug on her wrist. She found herself stretched out on the stairs, still transformed, her hands and feet tied to the railings. There were plenty of cushions beneath her to keep her comfortable, but she couldn’t move.

“What’s going on?” she asked sleepily, turning her head towards Adrien as he secured her wrist.

He responded with a kiss on her forehead. “What’s wrong, Ladybug? Don’t want to face your adoring public like this?”

“I just want to _sleep_ ,” she murmured.

“You can,” he replied softly, smoothing her hair. “I’ll just leave you tied up here for everyone to see.”

“Spots off,” she mumbled, releasing Tikki and leaving herself in just her tank top and sleep shorts. She drifted into sleep again.

Only to be woken up a few minutes later by the feeling of hot cum splashing across her chest, soaking through her thin shirt onto her breasts.

“Sorry,” Adrien said with a grin, stroking his cock. “But not really.” He carefully stepped over her, leaving her alone.

He returned a moment later with a bottle of water, which he carefully tipped into Marinette’s mouth.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Ask for water anytime you need it, okay?” he said gently. “I’m going to leave this on the table over here.”

Marinette nodded. “I’m going back to sleep.”

She was awoken not long later by the feeling of something wet and warm on her face, hitting her cheek and streaming down her body. She blinked open her eyes to see Alya’s pussy hovering over her, leaking a stream of urine.

She kept her mouth shut till the stream died down, then said, “Really? You’re just gonna piss on the stairs?”

“Sunshine said you’re up for anything we want today,” she replied with a grin. “And I wanted to try out this watersports thing.”

“And?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not for me.” She stepped around the bound girl to kneel between her legs. “But you love it, don’t you? If I checked, you’d be soaking wet at the thought of being everyone’s toilet today.”

Marinette bit her lip hard as Alya’s hand slipped into the leg of her shorts, one finger lightly tracing her pussy. She really should have worn panties beneath these—but she was also only wearing clothes in case she had to detransform in public. Proper underwear wasn’t a priority.

Alya grabbed the bottle of water and splashed some on Marinette’s face to wash away the piss. “Just so you know, if anyone comes up to the front door today, they’ll be able to see you. So, just think about that, _all day long…_ ”

Marinette whimpered as her friend walked away. Her gaze darted towards the door as her pussy throbbed, already _needing_ release.

She felt Alya’s piss drying on her neck as she waited for someone else to come along.

Marinette stayed tied up for hours. Her shirt was ripped away at some point so loads of cum could spray across her breasts, mostly from Luka. Adrien tended to aim for her face. Both of them seemed to be making a point to cover her with _every_ load they produced throughout the day.

Nino largely left her alone, but added his own cum every so often, guided by Alya’s hand jerking him off.

Adrien also seemed to enjoy using her as his personal urinal, often aiming directly at her breasts before stroking himself to add more cum on top of the piss he left on her body. He always followed up with giving her some more water, keeping her hydrated even though she hadn’t lost any fluids—no one was helping _her_ cum!

Kagami came by once and knelt over her face, grinding her pussy against Marinette’s lips. Marinette was happy to have something else to concentrate on besides the beginnings of cramps in her arms, so she licked Kagami’s pussy, burying her tongue in the other girl, rubbing her nose against her clit.

“Sh-shut your mouth,” Kagami said suddenly, a warning. Marinette pulled back her tongue and clamped her lips shut as Kagami’s piss leaked directly onto her face, running over her mouth and chin, dripping down to her breasts.

Kagami ground her pussy against Marinette’s mouth as the stream finished, prompting her to open up again and continue her thorough tongue fucking. She tasted the acrid remnants of her piss, and the sheer disgust of the situation sent a thrill through her body.

Her own pussy had to be _dripping_ by now. No one had bothered touching below her waist, so any wetness appearing on her shorts was all her, her arousal and shame spread open for _anyone_ to see.

As Marinette was covered in cum and piss and sweat, her breasts bared and her pussy soaked, someone rang the doorbell.

“I ordered some sushi,” Kagami said as she passed by the staircase, fully dressed for once. She paused to eye Marinette. “Maybe I should give the delivery guy a nice tip.”

“Gami,” Marinette murmured. “You—don’t let them see me like this…”

“Why not?” she asked with a smirk. “You’re such a pretty mess.”

Marinette whimpered, trying in vain to push her legs closed to hide the wet spot steadily growing between her legs. The idea of someone unknown seeing her like this, a stranger maybe even _using_ her body, pissing on her, fucking her…she needed to be touched _so bad_ that she would accept _anyone_ at this point.

Kagami shut the door suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie. “Sorry. It was a middle aged woman delivering the food. Not your type.”

She knelt down and held out a tuna roll, placing it in Marinette’s open mouth. She then grabbed the water, letting her wash down the food.

“Adrien’s been working on making dinner for you for when you’re done here,” she said with a smile. “I figured this might help tide you over till then.”

“Thank you,” Marinette murmured, relaxing against the cushions again.

Not long later, Marinette had to shift awkwardly as she realized—she needed to pee. The water she’d been drinking all day was building up in her bladder. Between that and the arousal that had been growing—she needed relief one way or another, _now_.

Adrien approached her suddenly, his cock hard as he knelt between her legs and wordlessly yanked the loose crotch of her shorts aside, exposing her pussy to the air. Marinette moaned, bucking her hips up already, eagerly needing his touch.

“Enjoying yourself, Bug?” he asked, slipping one finger inside her.

She could only moan in response, all thoughts gone but her focus on his touch.

“You’re everyone’s urinal and cum dump today,” he said with a grin. He pulled his finger out, dripping with her arousal from just the one touch, and licked it clean. “And it’s turning you on _so much_.”

“Please,” she murmured. “Please, fuck me, I need you so bad…”

“It’s so tempting to leave you,” he replied. “Maybe I’ll put a Ladybug mask on you and tie you up outside, let one of your adoring fans fuck you till you’re satisfied, while all of Paris watches their hero get treated like a whore.”

“A-anything, Adrien, _please_ ,” she moaned.

He chuckled before quickly, suddenly thrusting his cock into her, making her _scream_ as she came nearly immediately, her body quivering around him. The force of her orgasm made her relax and lose control completely, her bladder letting go as she pissed around his cock. She moaned again, unable to stop the stream as it felt so _good_ to let go.

“Dirty girl,” Adrien murmured with a grin. “I’ll have to get you back for that.”

His hands were on her hips and he fucked her _hard_ , quickly bringing her sensitive body to a second orgasm. She was practically crying, a mixture of orgasmic relief and humiliation that overwhelmed her, brought her body to spasm again and again as it responded to Adrien’s every thrust.

He came inside her with a groan, but didn’t pull out. Instead, he smirked at her before relaxing his own muscles.

Marinette moaned as she felt a rush of liquid inside her, a stream filling her pussy and leaking out around Adrien’s cock. “Fuck, a-are you…?”

“You’re my urinal today, aren’t you?” he asked with a shit-eating grin.

She came a third time from the sensation of being pissed _in_ , her orgasm pushing out urine onto his balls, her thighs.

He pulled out of her then, admiring the way his cum and piss leaked from her, running down her legs, before he leaned close to gently kiss her lips. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” she replied, her voice a cum-drunk slur. “Little sore.”

“Let’s get you out of here,” he murmured, untying her bonds. “How does a shower and some dinner sound?”

“Good,” she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. “So good.”


	19. Mirror Sex

Marinette was tied up in the playroom and watching herself.

Kagami had attached her wrists to the leather cuffs before moving a large standing mirror in front of her, letting her see herself in her nude glory.

Marinette had to admit, she was pretty godddamn good looking. She wasn’t exactly aroused by herself, but she would (and once did) have sex with her clone. (Thank you, Mullo.)

Kagami stood behind her, running her hands along her body. “You’re gorgeous, Mar,” she murmured, cupping her breasts. “Just look at you. No _wonder_ Adrien’s head over heels for you.”

Her fingers ran across the soft mounds of Marinette’s breasts, lifted slightly by her arms over her head, nipples stiff from exposure to the cool room and Kagami’s attentions.

Kagami raised one hand to cup Marinette’s chin, her index finger tracing her lips, still red from how Kagami had kissed her before cuffing her. She parted her lips gently, letting Kagami’s finger slip inside, press teasingly against her tongue.

“You’re so warm and soft,” Kagami murmured. “You might be able to kick my ass as Ladybug, but now…you’re at _my_ mercy, and I just want to take my time exploring just how _soft_ you are.”

“Gami,” Marinette moaned, her head lolling to the side. “Please…”

“Already eager?” she asked with a smirk. Her hand slid along her throat, back down to her breast. She gently caressed one nipple, watching her own actions in the mirror.

Marinette’s breasts were the perfect size to nestle into her hands, pale soft skin with rosy nipples. And she was so _sensitive_ , whimpering and squirming at every light little touch. Kagami was always curious to know if she could get her to cum just with her tongue laving attention to her nipples.

She cupped both breasts, standing behind Marinette, and pinched both nipples, causing Marinette’s knees to buckle as she moaned, “ _Kagami_ …”

Satisfied for the moment, Kagami’s hands traveled further south, skimming over Marinette’s stomach, her hips. She shifted so one leg was firmly behind Marinette’s ass, pressing forward so her hips canted at an angle, pussy exposed to the mirror.

“You’re so wet,” she said, smiling against Marinette’s neck. “So pretty…”

Her fingers dipped between Marinette’s legs, spreading open her pussy, pink and glistening as it reflected in the mirror. She slipped two fingers inside, collecting the wetness that had gathered before moving her hand back to Marinette’s mouth.

Marinette obediently opened her mouth and sucked Kagami’s fingers clean with a soft moan.

Their moment was interrupted by the door opening and Alya walking into the room, carrying a large suction cup dildo.

“Oh, sorry,” she said with an awkward smile. “Mind if I watch?”

“You’re welcome to join,” Kagami replied, her fingers playing with Marinette’s clit.

“Sweet.” She pushed herself between the bound girl and the mirror, planting the rubber cock right on the glass so it looked like it belonged to Marinette. She then took the toy in her mouth, wetting it with her tongue while making eye contact with her friend through the mirror.

Marinette moaned softly as Kagami’s fingers rubbed at her, playing with the nub of her clit.

Once Alya was satisfied with the toy, she moved to bend over in front of it and sink herself onto it. “Ahh, fuck, that’s nice.” The image in the mirror appeared to show Marinette fucking her best friend.

“Legs apart,” Kagami murmured, kneeling down behind the bound girl. “Rest on me if you need to.”

Marinette spread her legs, resting one against Kagami’s shoulder, then moaned as Kagami’s lips were on her pussy, licking and sucking at her folds.

Alya had the perfect angle to dive in as well, her tongue swirling around Marinette’s clit before sucking on the nub. She ran her tongue down, delving into her folds, slipping alongside Kagami’s tongue, the two girls exchanging a kiss around Marinette’s dripping arousal.

“Ahh, god, _yes_ ,” Marinette moaned, struggling to keep herself upright. “Fuck, please, _fuck!_ ”

She came hard, practically gushing onto her friends’ tongues, the cuffs above her head and Kagami’s strong support the only things keeping her standing.

Alya kept fucking herself on the dildo, moaning and making the mirror shake, as Kagami kissed along Marinette’s back as she slowly stood up, one arm around the girl to keep her from completely falling.

“You did good, Mari,” Kagami murmured, keeping her arm secure around her as she undid the cuffs. “Do you need anything else now?”

She shook her head. “I think I’m okay. I’m going to go find Adrien. You two have fun.”

As she left, Kagami turned to Alya with a wicked grin. “So. You want to get fucked?”


	20. Creampie

“Hey, Adrien, what do you want for dessert tonight?” Marinette asked. She was making a shopping list, planning to get groceries for the evening.

“Hmm,” he thought, leaning his head on her shoulder. “Pie?”

She gave him an unamused stare. “Real kind, or…?”

“Surprise me.”

So that night, after dinner, Marinette called Adrien to the kitchen. He found his girlfriend sitting on the counter, legs spread as Nino fucked her, driving his cock deep into her pussy.

Adrien grinned. “Oh, the best kind of pie.”

“Just for you,” Marinette murmured, her body shuddering from the pleasure of being fucked hard. Nearby, Luka waited his turn, stroking his cock idly.

Nino groaned and came, spilling into Marinette, and stepped aside to let Luka take over. Adrien caught a glimpse of cum leaking from his girlfriend’s pussy before Luka’s cock was plunged inside.

He stepped forward to kiss Marinette gently, letting his hands drift over her breasts as Luka slammed his cock into her, gripping her hips hard.

“I-I’m so close,” she murmured, her hips quivering. “Adrien—I-I’m holding back for you…”

Fuck that was hot. When Marinette denied herself orgasms, just to enhance _his_ pleasure…he loved her so much.

Marinette whimpered, holding onto Adrien’s shoulder, as Luka’s cock pushed deep into her and he came.

“Adrien,” she murmured, eyes only for him. “ _Please_.”

He knelt down in front of her and lightly licked her folds, catching a drop of cum that threatened to fall onto the floor. “Delicious,” he said softly, glancing up to meet her eyes before smirking. “Don’t come yet.”

She nodded, and he dove his tongue into her pussy, sucking gently as he ate out the cum from within her, reveling in the salty, musky taste of her other lovers mixed with her own tangy flavor. Her fingers curled in his hair, tugging gently as he tilted his head up to swirl his tongue around her clit.

“A-Adrien,” she moaned. “Please, I-I need…”

He tightened his grip on her thighs, a subtle signal that she wasn’t allowed to come yet. He was still enjoying his dessert, after all. He licked every centimeter of her folds slowly before he pushed his tongue back into her hole, slowly licking and savoring her.

“ _Adrien!_ ” she cried, her voice echoing through the room.

He pulled back, his lips brushing her pussy as he said, “Let go, my Lady.”

She came with a loud, long moan, her release coating his tongue as he kept licking her, rubbing his fingers against her sensitive clit.

When she was spent, breathing hard and clutching to the counter for dear life, Adrien stood and kissed her forehead. “You are the sweetest dessert,” he murmured.

She grinned. “There’s an _actual_ pie in the fridge if you want it. Banana cream.”

“You’re the best,” he said, smiling before placing a light kiss on her lips. “I love you so, so much.”

He rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes, a million thoughts of her swirling his mind. But he pushed the thoughts away—there was pie to eat.


	21. Impact Play

Nino and Alya were fighting.

They’d just acquired a new paddle, one that had blunted metal studs on one side. They were excited to try it out, but couldn’t quite decide which one of them would be on which side of it.

Both wanted to be the dom, and their argument followed them from room to room until they ended up in the playroom. Kagami was already in there, reorganizing the House’s selection of crops and paddles to make room for the new addition. She cringed on hearing their petty argument.

“Enough!” she cried, whirling around to face them, a riding crop in her hand. “Both of you, on the bench, _now_.”

Her tone was both demanding and arousing, and the couple didn’t hesitate to bend side by side over the playroom’s spanking bench, exposing Nino’s bare ass and Alya’s clad in black latex panties.

Kagami smirked as she walked behind them. “Nice,” she murmured, snapping the edge of Alya’s panties. “Give me the paddle.”

Alya obediently handed her the paddle without another word.

“Now, I’ll be the first one using this on both of you,” she said, letting the crop she still held in her other hand gently trail across their ass cheeks as she paced behind them. “But before you get that reward…you both need to be _punished_ for arguing over such a petty thing.”

She pulled back the crop and let it land squarely on Nino’s ass. He groaned, his hands clenching as he took the hit.

“Five with the crop, both of you,” Kagami said. “Then the paddle, until _I_ decide you’re done.”

She hit Alya’s ass next, making her groan and reach for Nino’s hand.

“That’s one,” she said. “Oh, and if either of you talk anymore? That’ll just make it worse for you.”

She set the paddle to the side and used her free hand to caress Nino’s ass before giving him a firm smack on the other cheek, before repeating the action with Alya.

“Two.”

She quickly delivered the last three strikes to each of them as they moaned and wriggled against the leather bench.

“So good,” she murmured, setting down the crop so that she could use both hands to touch them, grasping one ass in each hand. “You two are so much better when you’re not arguing. Now, kiss and make up.”

The couple turned to each other and scooted closer on the bench, lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

“Sorry,” Alya murmured with a sheepish grin.

“Don’t be,” Nino said in a low voice. “This is way better.”

Alya suddenly groaned as Kagami’s hands grabbed her panties, roughly tugging them down her legs. “You want to feel that paddle without anything in the way, right?”

“Yeah,” Alya gasped as Kagami’s fingers found their way between her legs, rubbing at her.

“You’re so wet,” she cooed. “Just from a few light slaps? Will you cum if I hit harder?”

Alya could only answer with a soft moan.

“And you,” Kagami said, suddenly turning her attentions to Nino. “You’re enjoying this, hm?” She pushed a hand between his legs to grab his cock, half hard and dripping precum. She gave him a few strokes, earning a groan from him.

She stepped back, taking a moment to admire the slight redness blooming on both asses, the way the skin felt hot beneath her hands. She picked up the paddle, idly turning it in her hands.

She brought the paddle down hard on Alya’s ass first, the flat side striking her instead of the studs. Alya groaned, and rose up on her toes slightly, but otherwise didn’t move.

“Good girl,” Kagami murmured, rubbing her ass gently before striking again, this time with the studs. Alya cried out, her hand squeezing Nino’s tightly.

Kagami kept going, alternating between the studded side and the flat one, switching where she was aiming each time until Alya’s ass was burning red and her arousal was literally dripping down her leg.

She turned to Nino next. Two smacks with the flat side, one with the studded side, but then—“ _Hawkmoth!_ ”

The paddle dropped to the floor as Kagami immediately stepped back, and Alya turned to her boyfriend. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, standing up straight and stretching his back. “I’ll be fine, just—the studs are too much for me. I’m sorry.” He glanced at Kagami and said again, “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “Don’t be. Limits are limits. So, do you want just the flat side, or stop altogether?”

“I’m gonna go do something else,” he said. “I’m done with this. You guys have fun, though.”

Alya stood up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let me know if you need me, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed with a smile.

As he left the room, he noticed Kagami grabbing a harness and Alya’s favorite dildo. It made him feel better, somehow, to know she’d be taken care of.


	22. Overstimulation

Kagami generally liked to be in control of a scenario.

She’d spent much of her childhood being directed on what to do, where to go, how she should even be _feeling_ …she felt so much better being the one holding the reins.

Besides whatever deep traumas she had that she consciously chose to ignore, it was undeniably _hot_ to see an attractive man or woman squirming and moaning because of what she put them through.

But sometimes, it was nice to give up control, switch sides and let someone else do the thinking for a while.

That’s how she ended up tied to a bench in the playroom with a vibrator taped to her pubic mound, right against her clit. No matter how much she squirmed, she couldn’t escape the incessant buzzing, and it felt _so good_. She had a double-ended dildo stuffed into her mouth, courtesy of Marinette, one end down her throat while the other hung from her lips.

Luka was right behind her, tied up with a vibrator on his balls, a ring gag in his mouth. He was hard, dripping precum, and had his legs spread so his ass was gaping open for use.

Kagami could lean her head back to gently press against Luka, which was a small comfort as their other lovers stood around them, talking about who would use which person as if they weren’t even there.

Marinette moved first, straddling Kagami’s face and lowering herself onto the other end of the dildo. Kagami could smell her friend’s arousal, could nearly taste her juices dripping along the silicone cock.

Nino moved between Kagami’s legs to fuck her, his cock thrusting hard into her wet pussy, burying itself to the hilt in one move. Kagami moaned, the sound muffled by the dildo. She could barely move, just laid there as her friends used her body for their own pleasure, their rough actions bringing her ecstasy higher and higher.

Behind her, Luka was receiving a similar treatment from his friends. Alya was on his cock, fucking herself at a steady, slow pace, while Adrien was fingering his ass, stretching it and lubing it for his cock.

When Luka let out a loud, low moan, Kagami knew her boyfriend was being fucked good.

The room filled with the sounds of all six moaning, gasping, panting as they all fucked. Kagami was the first to come, her pussy clenching tight around Nino’s cock as the feeling of being stretched and filled, combined with the vibrator, became far too much for her to bear.

Nino didn’t stop, kept fucking her without mercy through her orgasm as Marinette continued to ride the dildo in her mouth. She could focus on nothing but the pleasure, the feeling of cock down her throat, in her pussy, pounding her relentlessly as she was nothing but well-loved, well-used holes…she came again, harder this time, her eyes actually rolling back a bit from the force of the orgasm.

Nino came inside her, filling her sensitive pussy, setting off not a full orgasm, but a pleasant shiver throughout her body. She breathed a sigh of relief through her nose as her pussy was allowed to relax for a moment.

Marinette moved off of her face, gently pulling the dildo out from her throat. Kagami coughed and took a deep breath, but smiled at her friend. Marinette gave her a grin in response before mounting her face again, lowering her pussy directly to her lips.

Kagami licked at her, tongue exploring her folds and tasting her sweet arousal, as Marinette leaned over and pushed the dildo into her friend’s pussy. Kagami could only whimper, her pussy already rubbed raw and sensitive as Marinette started to fuck her slowly.

Kagami came, and then came again, completely lost in the sensations as her mind went numb from the repeated orgasms. She bucked and writhed beneath Marinette, unable to do anything but lick and come, again, and again, and again.

When she came back to reality, Marinette was untying her from the bench, giving her soft kisses where the ropes had held her.

“Th-thanks,” Kagami murmured as she sat up. She turned to look at her boyfriend, still tied up with cum streaking across his chest and stomach, the result of as many orgasms as he could manage. Adrien was working on untying him.

“Alya’s got a bath started for you two,” Marinette murmured. “You can go ahead and use one of my lavender bath bombs if you want, I know that was a lot.”

“You’re an amazing friend,” Kagami said softly as Marinette helped her stand. She grinned at her boyfriend as he stood up, and slipped her hand into his as they headed to the bath to relax and return to normal.


	23. Shower Sex

Adrien was taking a shower to wash off the ever-present smell of sex before he went out. He had plans to go to a charity gala, the one bit of work he still bothered to do with his father’s company.

He was nearly clean when he heard the shower door slide open. He didn’t even bother to turn around, enjoying the momentary thrill of not knowing who was there.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, sliding down his arm as lips met the back of his neck. He noticed the chipped black polish on the hand’s short fingernails, and felt the cock pressed to his ass. “Hey Luka.”

“Hey,” Luka replied, his lips pressing kisses to the nape of Adrien’s neck, his shoulder. “One last fuck before you go?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said, tilting his head back to kiss the other man. “Please.”

Luka’s hands drifted down to Adrien’s ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks as he ground his cock against him. “Then find a good position.”

The shower, being a part of a house inhabited by sex crazed rich people, was well suited for this sort of activity. A bench with rubber padding rested just beneath the angled showerhead, with handles above it and to the side to prevent slipping.

Adrien knelt on the bench, his ass presented to Luka, his hands gripping the handles above. He trembled slightly with anticipation, and a wide smile crossed his face.

Luka grabbed the bottle of lube they kept in the shower and squirted some onto his hand, liberally slicking his fingers before pushing the digits into Adrien. The blond moaned, the hot water running down his back a contrast with the cool lube inside him, Luka’s fingers wiggling and stretching him.

“You’ve got the _best_ ass,” Luka groaned, lining up his cock and removing his hand. “And you know it, you little tease.”

Adrien wriggled, trying to fuck himself on Luka. The older man took pity on him and pushed forward, filling him and making him moan.

Luka’s hand twisted in Adrien’s hair, wrenching his head back roughly as he fucked him. The spray of the water misted over his body, running down his chest, dripping onto Adrien.

“ _Fuck_ , Luka,” Adrien groaned, his cock hard, twitching with every thrust. “Don’t stop…”

“Not planning on it,” Luka murmured, shifting his hips to slam harder into the blond, teeth grazing his earlobe. “Gonna _fuck you_ …make you go to your fancy party with my cum dripping from you…”

“God, _yes_ ,” Adrien cried, his moan echoing through the bathroom. He was starting to get cold, being wet in the open air without the hot water hitting him directly. But the chill just heightened the feeling of cock warm inside him, the white-hot pleasure every time Luka hit that one spot that made his cock twitch and drip precum.

“Such a pretty kitty,” Luka murmured. “So good, letting me fuck you like this, letting me feel you tight around my cock…you’re just greedy for this, aren’t you?”

“ _Ye-es_ ,” he moaned. “Luka…”

“Touch yourself,” he directed, his voice growing rough. “I want you to picture Mari, on her knees, sucking you off while I fuck you.”

Adrien wrapped his hand around his cock, giving himself slow, firm strokes. His eyes closed as he pictured the love of his life with her mouth engulfing him, her eyes smiling up at him in that way that made him feel so _wanted_ …

Luka’s cock thrust deep inside him again, and he came with a cry, spilling onto the shower wall. He gripped the handles with both hands as he rutted his hips back against Luka, forward against an imaginary Marinette, cum spurting from his cock as he lost himself to ecstasy.

He barely felt Luka coming next, filling his ass and groaning.

Luka kissed Adrien’s neck, hands releasing him and slowly caressing his body. “Need any help cleaning up?” he asked.

Adrien shook his head. “I think I’ll be fine. Thank you, though.”

Luka nodded, and carefully drew his cock out of the man’s ass before rinsing himself off and leaving the shower.

Adrien stayed kneeling on the bench for just a few more moments, breathing hard and feeling the water wash over him, drip down his back, over his ass. He needed to finish cleaning and getting ready, but he just needed another moment.

He felt wanted, even though he was physically alone. Moments like that were rare for him, so he held onto it as long as possible.


	24. Masturbation

Marinette lay strapped to her bed, Luka on one side of her, Nino on the other, and Adrien kneeling over her stomach. Her pussy was clamped open, throbbing against the rubber clamps as it was exposed to the cool and and _waited_ for stimulation.

The three guys were stroking their cocks, jerking themselves off over her, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing and small groans. Marinette whimpered, wanting to buck up against them, feel their cocks brush her pussy, give her _something_ to feel. The waiting was torture. She grew wetter and wetter by the second as the silence and anticipation just turned her on more.

Nino came first, his cum streaking across Marinette’s spread pussy, the sudden feeling of it hot against her making her moan. Just that little touch made her so close to her peak, but not quite there yet.

“Fuck,” Nino cursed as he moved away from the bed. “Sorry, Mar, I’m out.”

She could only whimper in response, all her attention on the other two. They were both stroking slowly, determined to outlast the other, but that left _her_ without any stimulation but Nino’s cum rapidly cooling against her warm skin.

“ _Please_ ,” she murmured, and the word was enough to bring Adrien to his climax. He groaned softly as he came, his release coating her from her hole to her clit, making her quiver and almost, _almost_ come.

He sighed as he moved off of Marinette, shifting so he could kiss her lips, his hand cupping her cheek. He glanced at Luka and said, “You win. Don’t make her wait long.”

“Yeah, I won’t,” Luka replied, moving his hand faster on his cock.

Marinette’s attention was taken up by Adrien, by the feeling of his lips on hers, his voice murmuring sweet nothings to her. She barely even noticed when Luka came, pumping a third load onto her spread pussy.

She _did_ notice Luka’s tongue suddenly between her legs, licking every drop of cum from her pussy. He carefully licked her clamped folds, pushing his tongue inside her to get all he could.

Marinette moaned and bucked her hips up as Luka’s tongue swirled over her clit. He released the clamps as he sucked her clit, and she came hard, muffling her cries with Adrien’s lips on hers.

Luka kept licking Marinette until there was no trace of cum left in her, then gave her clit a soft kiss before leaving the room, leaving her bound with Adrien at her side.

“I love you,” Adrien murmured softly as he untied her. “Thanks for doing this.”

She grinned. “Well, we’ll have to do it again so you win next time, won’t we?”


	25. Bondage

Marinette came home to find Adrien sitting on their bed, wearing the collar.

“Hi,” she murmured, stripping off her clothes before sitting next to him. She kissed his cheek and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Want to be useful,” he mumbled, his eyes fixed on some distant point past her. “I need to matter.”

“Oh, Kitty,” she said, sliding her arms around him. “You do matter. You _always_ matter.”

He didn’t respond, but he tilted his head, resting his cheek on top of her head and nuzzling her.

“Want to help me make dinner for everyone?” she asked. “I’d really love having you by my side.”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile. “I can do that.”

Marinette helped him into a pair of shorts—she told him she wasn’t going to let his cock meet a unfortunate splash of hot oil. She also gave him his favorite apron, an old uniform from her parents’ bakery. He’d always claimed it felt like he was really part of her family.

They made lasagna for their housemates. While cooking, Adrien started to relax, happily talking with Marinette, opening up about what made him so upset in the first place.

“I’m going to kill that reporter,” Marinette said. “How _dare_ he ask you about that?”

“He was doing his job,” Adrien replied, resigned.

“No, he _lied_ to you,” she said. “You told me it was an interview about your charity work. That has _nothing_ to do with your—with that _asshole!_ ”

“It’s not the first time it’s happened, Bug,” he said, shrugging as he spooned sauce over the lasagna. “They see the name Agreste, they ask about him. Nothing I do is going to matter as long as I have this name.”

“You could always change it,” she said with a sly grin. “Adrien Dupain-Cheng has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

He dropped the spoon, splattering sauce onto his apron. “Oh, shit—sorry, Marinette—”

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied. “That’s what the apron’s _for_. Come on, I’ll get this in the oven, and then we’ll get this pretty kitty dressed for dinner.”

Not long later, Marinette called her housemates to come to dinner. The table was set for six, a pan of lasagna in the center. Marinette was already seated, but Adrien stood at the side of the table, his hands bound behind his back and a serving tray with five full glasses of wine attached to his collar. His shorts were gone, and his cock was hard.

Kagami smirked at him as she entered the dining room and grabbed a glass from his tray. “Did your kitty help you with this?”

“He did,” Marinette said, smiling at Adrien. “He’s so good, isn’t he?”

“Very good.”

The rest of the house joined them, and when Adrien only had one glass left on his tray, Marinette waved him to her side. “Sit with me, Kitty.”

He took the seat beside her, and she took the last glass from his tray before removing the device from his collar.

She traced a finger beneath his chin, drawing his attention. “You’re allowed to talk and enjoy yourself,” she murmured.

He smiled at her, and joined in the conversation around the table as Marinette fed him, alternating bites of her own meal with holding bites up for him to eat. Every so often, she slipped her hand under the table to stroke his cock, keeping him hard.

When the food was gone, Alya stood and started clearing the dishes. “We’ll take care of this,” she said. “You go take care of your kitty.”

Marinette grinned at Adrien before hooking her finger in his collar and leading him towards the bedroom. “I plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage isn't always sexual. Sometimes it can just be comforting for the sub.


	26. Stripping

Each of the guys in the House got a text to meet in the living room.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Adrien asked as he sat beside Luka, hand automatically going to his cock and stroking him idly.

Luka shook his head. “Just a text from Marinette.”

“Kagami texted me,” Nino chimed in as he sat on Adrien’s other side. “They must be planning something.”

Music suddenly started playing from the speakers in the room, and the three girls walked out, their steps in time with the beat, each dressed up. Marinette wore a deep red bra and matching miniskirt, her legs long and bare. Kagami was clad in a black corset and black panties, white stockings and long gloves covering her. Alya wore the least, an orange bandeau bra with black tight shorts.

They stopped in the center of the room and turned towards the boys, matching smirks on their faces.

“Holy shit,” Nino said.

Marinette slipped one bra strap down her shoulder before turning around and giving a coy smile. Alya unhooked her bra, and she clutched it to her chest as she turned back around, before whipping the garment off entirely and tossing it to the side.

Luka let out a wolf whistle as Marinette blushed and shimmied, glancing at Alya like she wanted to hide behind her friend.

Alya smiled and quickly slipped off her own top, letting her larger breasts sway as she gave an encouraging glance to her friend.

Marinette responded by breaking down into giggles. “I’m sorry!” she cried out between laughing fits, bending over to try and contain herself. “This just feels so silly…”

“Follow my lead, M,” Alya said, walking in time with the music till she was in front of the guys, then she easily sat herself on Luka’s lap, letting his cock rub against her shorts.

Marinette sat on Nino’s lap, and he quickly found she had no panties beneath her skirt. His cock rubbed against her folds as his hands held onto her hips, keeping her in place as she ground against him.

Adrien watched Marinette for a moment before turning his attention back to Kagami, who was pulling off one of her long gloves with her teeth. She let it fall to the floor, and continued to sway her hips as she quickly pulled off the other behind her back.

She stepped towards Adrien, lifting one leg to step between his, just inches from his hard cock. She slowly rolled down her stocking as his eyes trailed over her leg, then as she pulled the nylon off her foot completely, she teased his cock with her toes.

She snapped the garter holding up her other stocking as she switched legs, this time her foot just a hair’s breadth from Adrien’s cock. He leaned forward and slowly slid down the stocking, his fingers pressing to her skin as it was revealed.

Once that garment was tossed aside, she smirked and rested herself on his lap, joining the other girls in a somewhat synchronized lapdance.

The mood was somewhat broken when Marinette let out a throaty moan. Everyone glanced over to see her movements had switched from grinding to riding as Nino’s cock slid inside her.

Kagami ran a finger beneath Adrien’s chin, drawing his gaze back to her. “Do you want to fuck me?” she murmured.

“Yes,” Adrien replied, his voice barely louder than a breath.

“Alya, we have a few more things to take off.” She stood, and moved to grip Alya by her hips, pulling her away from Luka.

Alya spun to face Kagami as the girl slowly slid her shorts down her legs, kneeling in front of her. She placed a soft kiss to Alya’s folds before standing again. Alya repeated the actions, sliding off Kagami’s panties.

The two girls, in synchronized fluid movements, sat on the waiting laps again and slid onto their respective cocks.

Luka immediately bent his head forward to kiss Alya’s breast, enjoying the softness against his skin. He placed open mouthed kisses on her chest as he slowly lifted his hips off the couch to fuck her.

Kagami easily fucked herself on Adrien’s cock, guiding his hands behind her to unlace the corset she was wearing so she could remove it and toss it to the side. He kept his hands on her hips then, but his eyes were watching her breasts bounce with each thrust.

The six kept going, hands sliding over to other couples when they could, Marinette touching Kagami’s thigh or Adrien holding Luka’s hand, and the music stopped, unnoticed. The room was full of the sounds of their sex and their moans, growing louder as they reached their peaks.

Marinette came first, soon followed by Nino. The rest all reached their orgasms soon after, everyone groaning and cumming together before the girls stood, in unison again, and walked out of the room, asses swaying in a sexy synchronization.

Then, as soon as they were gone, Marinette broke down into giggles again. “That was so ridiculous! Good, but let’s never do that again.”

“Agreed,” Alya said, leaning against the wall and joining in the laughter. “But it was kind of fun.”


	27. Tentacles

Luka entered the “kwami room” slowly, careful not to disturb any of the little gods. He didn’t know what they did in their spare time, but they deserved privacy as much as anyone did. Still, he had a plan.

“Hey,” he greeted Sass, who gave him a nod and a small flick of his tail. “Where’s the box?”

“It’sss over there,” Sass replied. “Who are you taking out today?”

“Duusu,” Luka said simply.

The Peacock Miraculous had been untouched since it was recovered from the Agreste mansion. Duusu was allowed out of the miracle box and enjoyed actual _freedom_ for the first time in years, but there were too many bad memories associated with the jewel itself.

Luka figured it was time to move past those. Nearly every other one of the Miraculouses had been used for sex in some way, and Luka had an idea for this one as well.

He transformed in the playroom, letting a brilliant blue cloak fall around his body. He picked up one of his favorite toys, a dildo shaped like an alien’s tentacle, and set it in the middle of the floor before plucking a feather from his cloak and letting it settle into the toy.

The emotion he felt was _lust_ , pure and simple, and the feeling only grew as the toy moved on its own, the rubber separating from itself into a mass of writhing teal and pink tentacles, a semi-sentient creature that wanted what Luka wanted at that moment.

Luka dropped his transformation and set the brooch next to the dildo, the original that was still silicone. He was nude now, and hard as a rock as he walked towards the tentacles, both anxious and eager for what they’d do to him.

The tentacles instantly wrapped around his arms and legs, pulling him off balance and into the center of their writhing. They were slippery, easily sliding over his bare skin as they explored his body, carefully prodding every part of him.

One tentacle pushed past his lips. It didn’t taste like much, the slime around it somewhere between saliva and a vague salty-sweet flavor. Luka moaned as the tentacle explored his mouth, wrestled with his tongue, before sliding further down his throat. His cock dripped precum, craving attention.

His neediness was soon sated as another tentacle wound around his waist, sliding over his hips, before finally coiling around his cock. The sensation was _hot_ , wet and slippery but also tight around his shaft, the tip of the tentacle flicking at the tip of his cock, exploring the small slit there.

Another tentacle coiled around his balls, gently massaging them, the perfect amount of pressure to make Luka groan but not feel pain. The tip of this tentacle pressed against the skin just behind his balls, feeling him and drawing more sounds out of him than he was used to making.

Yet another tentacle found his asshole and easily slid inside, the slime acting as an effective lube. This tentacle was the biggest thing he’d ever taken, and he groaned in both pain and pleasure as it filled him.

The tentacle expertly pressed against the spots that made him feel good while tightening around his cock, and he moaned, the sound swallowed by the one still in his throat. He could still breathe, but speaking was gone as he was left to the mercy of the writhing mass taking control of his body.

Luka’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as the tentacle _slithered_ in his ass, hitting every good spot at once as a _second_ appendage invaded him, stretching him. It hurt, but so good, he never wanted it to end…

He came, his body lurching against the tentacles, cum spilling onto the slimy mass and being absorbed into it. Soon after, the tentacles in his ass and down his throat spewed out cum, _his_ cum, filling him with his own seed.

Luka felt himself go boneless as the tentacles slipped out of him, unwinding and slithering away until they were huddled in one pulsating mass on the floor. He laid there for a moment, breathing hard as his cum leaked out his ass. He’d move eventually, but for the moment, he just wanted to bask in the afterglow of a good orgasm before he recalled the amok and put the Miraculous back in its place.

He’d definitely be doing this again, as well as introducing the concept to everyone else in the House.


	28. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a description of sub drop and a discussion of emotional abuse.

Nino was _very_ concerned about his friends at times.

Marinette had been the Guardian of the Miraculous, a huge cosmic responsibility, since she was _14_. Adrien’s father was a piece of shit who mentally abused him for years. Luka still saw himself as a surrogate parent for his sister. Kagami believed she’d be punished harshly for any and all failures.

It was up to him and Alya to make sure their friends knew what good relationships looked like. True, the relationship between the six wasn’t _normal_ , but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be _healthy_.

And sometimes, healthy relationships meant their sex turned into impromptu therapy sessions.

“Nino!” Kagami called from the playroom, leaning out the door to make her voice heard to her friend. “Need some help in here!”

He raced down the stairs, noting the panic in her voice. In the playroom, he found Adrien in the cuffs, staring at the floor with a blank expression on his face. His body sagged forward, help up by just his arms as his legs seemed unable to support his weight.

“I-I fucked up,” Kagami said. She held a riding crop in her hand, her knuckles white from the tight grip as she mindlessly batted it against her leg. Her face was pale, her expression almost sick. “I got too into the dirty talk, I—I said…W.”

One of the unspoken rules of the House was you did _not_ call Adrien worthless, _no matter what_.

“Fuck,” Nino muttered, at Adrien’s side in a second. “Hey, bro, I’m gonna help you stand up, okay? We’re gonna work through this. Gami, help me with the cuffs.”

Kagami nodded, dropping the crop so she could undo Adrien’s handcuffs with shaking hands as Nino supported his weight. Together, they managed to bring him to the couch in the playroom, letting him lie down.

“I’m so sorry,” Kagami murmured. Nino noticed her hand was balled into a fist, her nails digging into her palm.

“Gami. Hey.” Nino gently gripped her chin so she had to look right at him. “Marinette should be home any minute. I want you to meet her at the door and explain what’s going on.”

She nodded slowly.

“Good,” Nino said. “You’re going to help him, Gami. I know you can do this.”

She let out a breath before heading out of the room as Nino turned to Adrien.

“Hey,” he said, sitting on the couch next to Adrien’s head, gently guiding him to let his head rest on his lap. “You know you’re my best bro, right?”

Adrien blinked slowly.

“You don’t need to do anything to prove yourself,” Nino said, gently smoothing his hair over his forehead. “We all love having you here because you’re _you_. That’s not going to change.”

“Marinette,” Adrien muttered.

“Marinette _loves_ you,” Nino assured him.

At that moment, the door opened again and Kagami entered, dragging a still-dressed Marinette by the hand.

“Oh, _Adrien_ ,” Marinette murmured when she saw him, rushing to kneel at his side. “Adrien, my Adrien…”

Nino carefully stood and moved towards Kagami, who was still slightly shaking as she stood in the doorway. “They’re going to be fine,” he said. “Let’s go to your room and take care of you.”

She shook her head. “I don’t need—I’m not the one who—”

“Kagami,” he said, a more forceful tone. “We’re going to take care of you now.”

She nodded, and followed Nino up the stairs to the bedrooms.

He gently led her towards her bed. “Sit.”

Kagami perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

“Now, talk,” Nino said, taking a seat beside her. “What happened?”

“I called Adrien a worthless slut,” she mumbled.

“Did you mean it?”

Her eyes widened. “Of course not! Adrien is an important friend!”

“You got too into the dirty talk,” Nino said, his tone soothing. “It happens. You’re not responsible for Adrien reacting like he did. That’s his asshole dad’s fault.”

“I should have known better,” she muttered. “I know what it’s like having…difficult parents. I should have known…”

“You made a _mistake_ ,” he said sternly. His hand went to her cheek, directing her head to turn towards him. “It _happens_. Now, you’re a good person, right?”

“I—I think so.”

“Say it.”

She inhaled slowly. “I am a good person.”

“And we all care about you.”

“And my friends care about me.”

“That’s good,” Nino said with a smile. “You’re so good, Gami.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to smile. “Can…can you say that again?”

“Good girl,” Nino murmured, moving an arm around her. His hand slid along her side. “You try so hard for everyone else here, and you’re so amazing at taking care of our friends. Do you know how _awesome_ you are?”

“I’m okay,” she mumbled.

He kissed her cheek, pulling her into his lap as his cock started to stir. “You’re more than okay. You’re one of the most awesome girls I know. And you’re cute.”

“Am I?” she asked, her eyes half-lidded as she smirked.

“Can’t you tell?” he replied, bucking his hips slightly to press his cock against her ass. “Luka’s lucky that you love him, you know. You’re pretty, you’re sexy, and your confidence makes you _damn_ hot.”

“I…didn’t finish, earlier,” Kagami said, her smirk fading to a shy smile. “Do you think you could…?”

“Sure,” he said with a grin. “Just hop on. You’re so sexy when you’re riding.”

She shifted in his lap, moving to face him as she straddled his cock, lowering herself onto him. “Ahh, _fuck_ …”

“So good,” Nino murmured as he pressed light kisses to her neck, her collarbone. “So beautiful, so amazing…you feel so good around my cock, Gami…”

“I’m good,” she mumbled, fucking herself on him, her hands resting on his shoulders. “I’m good, I’m _wanted_ …”

“You are,” Nino said, tilting his head up to kiss her lips. “So sexy _and_ one of my best friends.”

“I-I am?” she asked, her voice reaching a high pitch as she moved faster, one hand reaching to her clit.

“You’re so amazing,” he murmured. His hands gripped her hips tight as he also picked up speed.

She came with a soft cry, and pressed herself against him.

“Fuck, Gami,” Nino murmured, moving his hips rapidly till he reached his own release. “You feel so good, so tight, so… _fuck!_ ”

She moved aside, panting, a smile on her face. “Thanks, Nino. I really needed that.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” he replied. “Hey, don’t wait to talk to Adrien. He’s going to need to hear it from _you_ that you didn’t mean it.”

Kagami sighed. “Thank you. I will be sure to tell him.”


	29. Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah there's a little more piss stuff in this chapter, as requested by some of you lovely pervs

On the rare times everyone in the House had the day off, they used a closet in the playroom. It had a hole cut in it at crotch level, and everyone knew exactly what it was for.

Marinette slipped inside the closet early in the morning, making herself comfortable as she brought her face level with the hole. She figured she’d be in there for a while.

She wasn’t in there for too long before a cock slipped through the hole, hard and waiting for her. She took it in her hand, a few strokes before lowering her mouth to it and letting her tongue explore the shaft.

She could tell it was Luka’s cock, but pretending that she _didn’t_ know made this all the more fun. She let herself imagine that she was sucking off a stranger, an unknown man who had no idea that _Ladybug_ was eagerly slurping down his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luka groaned, thrusting down her throat. “I’m gonna…” He came, filling her throat, her mouth with his cum. She carefully licked his cock clean, savoring the taste, before pulling back and letting him leave.

Marinette happily sat in contented silence as she waited for the next participant to come along. Instead of a cock, though, she was surprised by the door opening.

“Aw, I wanted a turn on this side,” Adrien said as he squeezed into the closet beside her. “I guess I’ll just have to settle for time with my amazing girlfriend instead.”

“Good morning to you too,” she murmured. There wasn’t much room in the closet, so it was a few awkward moments of squishing and squeezing around each other until Marinette was on Adrien’s lap, lazily riding his cock as his head rested just beneath the hole in the door.

They fucked slowly, just quietly enjoying each other’s body, until another cock slid into the hole. They both recognized Nino, and after exchanging a look, they both leaned towards him. Marinette took his shaft in her mouth, and Adrien sucked his balls, the two of them working together to please each other and Nino.

Marinette came, rocking herself on Adrien while she moaned around Nino’s cock. The sudden tightness, the feeling of her orgasm, made both guys reach their peaks and spill into her at the same time, filling her from both ends.

As she slipped out of the closet, Adrien softly asked her, “Can you ask Luka to come by?”

“Will do,” she replied. “I might even stick around to watch.”

Adrien waited until Luka’s cock pushed through the hole in the door. He opened his mouth wide and let Luka fuck his throat, enjoying the moans he could hear through the door as the man used him, fucked him _hard_. He stroked his own cock as he drooled around Luka’s, losing himself in the pleasure of the dark closet and sloppy blowjob.

Adrien came with a groan, pulling back to let the sound out of his throat and letting Luka’s cum spread across his face. He licked his friend’s cock clean and waited till he was gone before slipping out of the closet.

The closet saw quite a bit of action over the day, and the occupants of the House spent their time not at the gloryhole giving each other sly and satisfied smirks.

Kagami and Marinette headed to the closet at the same time, only to find Nino outside it utilizing the hole. He laughed when he saw them.

“Guess that means I’m fucking my girl right now,” he said, thrusting against the door. “Let me just finish up here.”

The two girls stood back and watched, their hands exploring each other as they waited. Kagami gasped as Marinette’s fingers slipped into her pussy, rubbing and edging her.

Nino groaned as he came, then moved back so Alya could open the door and walk out of the closet. “I’m gonna hit the head, then meet you in the bedroom,” he said, giving his girlfriend a soft kiss.

“Actually,” Kagami said, pulling Marinette into the closet with her. “Why bother going all the way to the bathroom to piss when we’re right here?” She winked as she shut the door.

Nino pushed his softening cock through the hole again, and released a stream of piss. He felt Kagami’s hand wrap around his shaft, aiming his stream at Marinette who giggled and gasped.

“Look at you, my pretty, dirty slut,” Kagami murmured as she released Nino’s cock. She was already pressed tightly against her friend, and it was easy to just slide her fingers along her body, tracing the tracks of drying piss, making Marinette moan. “You’re getting me all dirty too. You need to clean me up…”

The two shifted in the small space as Marinette ran her tongue along Kagami’s skin, working her way between her thighs. But just as she started to suck her clit, another cock pushed into the hole.

“Touch yourself,” Kagami ordered, standing slightly to fuck herself on the cock.

Marinette laid just beneath her friend, fingering her pussy, watching as Kagami was fucked in the dim closet light. Suddenly, the girl stopped moaning and smirked at her.

“He’s pissing inside me,” she murmured. “Making me feel so hot and full…”

She moaned and suddenly jerked her hips forward, the piss running down her thighs, directly onto a whimpering Marinette. Kagami shifted again, helping Marinette sit up and lean towards the cock.

“Show your appreciation, my little slut,” she murmured into her ear. Marinette obediently opened her mouth and took the cock, letting her tongue slide over the shaft to clean it. Whoever was on the other side didn’t hold back from fucking her throat, and soon they came. Kagami gently pulled Marinette’s head back to let the cock spray her lips and chin with cum.

Marinette panted as she moved, half crawling out of the closet. Whoever had been on the other side was gone, but Kagami was there to admire her nude form glistening with cum and piss.

“So pretty,” she murmured. “Let’s get you in a shower.”

Marinette smiled, nodded, and followed her out of the room, leaving the gloryhole alone until the next time everyone got in a mood to use it.


	30. Deep Throating

“Did you know snakes have no gag reflex?”

Adrien glanced over at Alya, who was scrolling through her phone as she sat beside him on the couch. “Uh…no, I didn’t. Why do you know that?”

“I’m looking up animal facts,” she replied. “Trying to figure out what sort of tendencies we’re all getting. Like how you purr or I scream at Nino sometimes.”

“Huh,” he replied, standing up.

“You’re going to find Luka now, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Adrien mumbled, heading to Luka’s bedroom. He found the man fucking Kagami from behind, both of them groaning as the sound of their lovemaking spilled into the hallway.

“Hey,” Kagami greeted him between moans. “Need something?”

“Not important, I can wait,” Adrien replied. “Mind if I watch?”

Of course they didn’t, so Adrien leaned against the wall and watched their bodies move together. He kept one hand on his cock, slowly stroking.

Luka came with a groan, his hands gripping Kagami’s hips as he pumped into her. He slid out of her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. “I love you, my song,” he murmured.

She smiled as she turned to kiss him. “I love you too.”

“So, what’s up?” Luka asked, finally addressing Adrien.

“Alya was looking up animal facts and mentioned snakes don’t have a gag reflex,” he replied with a smirk.

Luka just laughed. “Hate to break it to you, but I’m not actually a snake, and I _do_ have a gag reflex.” He paused, thinking, and added, “Though I think I’ve got less of one since using the Miraculous.”

“Well, if you’re interested in figuring that out,” Adrien said suggestively.

“Okay, if you want a blowjob, just _say_ so,” Kagami said. “You’re ruining the afterglow here.”

Adrien blushed, glancing away from the couple as he muttered, “Can you suck my dick?”

Luka laughed. “Yeah, come here.”

Adrien moved to kneel beside Luka on the bed, and Kagami shifted out of the way as her boyfriend leaned over to suck her ex boyfriend’s cock.

“Do you ever think what we’re doing here is weird?” she asked.

Luka paused, lips just barely touching Adrien’s dick. “Yeah, but does it matter? We’re making sure no one gets hurt, and it’s fun.”

“Until someone _does_ get hurt,” she replied sharply, her gaze moving towards Adrien.

He swallowed hard, remembering his rather embarrassing shutdown the other day, but the memory was swept from his mind as Luka licked the length of his cock. “Ahh, _fuck_ …I told you, Gami, I’m okay.”

“Still,” she mumbled.

“That’s why we have the— _nngh_ —rules,” Adrien replied. “Can we— _ahh_ —talk about this after the— _fuck, fuck, Luka!_ ”

Kagami glanced to Luka, whose nose was pressed right up against Adrien’s crotch as he swallowed the blond’s dick entirely, his tongue reaching to caress his balls. “…yeah, I can wait.”

Adrien moaned, slipping his fingers through Luka’s hair as he fucked his throat. Luka gagged softly, but managed to take his shaft without issue, tongue moving along his length, throat practically milking him.

Kagami grabbed one of Adrien’s hands, sliding it between her legs, pressing his fingers against her clit. He got the hint and rubbed, hearing her pants and moans combine with his own.

He thrust against Luka’s lips, letting his eyes close as he felt his cock slide down his throat. “Fuck, this is good…”

Kagami rolled her hips, practically humping Adrien’s hand with her still sensitive clit as she came. Adrien absently pulled his hand back and licked her off of his fingers before he also came, spilling into Luka’s mouth.

“So,” Kagami said. “Let’s talk.”

Adrien nodded. “I think…some things might change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cliffhanger? in my smut? more likely than you think


	31. Aftercare

Adrien and Nino were relaxing, watching TV together, when Alya suddenly burst into the room.

She knelt down in front of Nino, gripping his cock, and started sucking. The guys just continued their conversation without missing a beat.

“So, I don’t know if there’s a— _fuck_ , babe, that’s nice—a right time, but maybe it’s one of those things you’ll just know?” Nino said.

Adrien nodded, not sparing a glance at Alya. “Maybe.”

Marinette came running into the room a second later, smiling as she accused, “Dammit, Alya, that was a cheap headstart!” She knelt in front of Adrien and took his cock into her mouth without another word.

“Hey, Mari,” Adrien murmured, gently stroking her hair. “What is this, a blowjob contest?”

She grunted and gave a thumbs up as her tongue slid around his cock.

He sighed, leaning back as he enjoyed the feeling. He glanced over to Nino, whose hands were twisted in Alya’s hair, holding her against him.

Kagami and Luka entered the room during this, and Kagami took the initiative to kneel down and start sucking off her boyfriend as well.

Nino came first, soon followed by Adrien.

“Ha!” Alya said, wiping off her mouth. “Told you I’m better at blowjobs.”

“Well, you cheated,” Marinette said, sticking out her tongue as she leaned against Adrien’s legs. “I’m awesome at blowjobs, right, Kitty?”

“Of course,” Adrien replied, smiling at her. “You’re awesome at everything.”

She gave a happy hum and rested her head against his knee.

Luka collapsed on the couch beside Adrien as Kagami stood up with a smirk.

Surrounded by all his friends, Marinette in a comfortable embrace with him, Adrien felt a moment of incredible happiness he wouldn’t change for anything. His beautiful girlfriend glanced up at him again, and he abruptly stood up. “I—I’m not waiting anymore. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, taking his place on the couch, confusion clear on her face.

“I think he found the right time,” Nino said cryptically, shooting a grin at Alya. Her eyes widened before she returned his smile.

Luka whispered something to Kagami, who nodded before glancing at Marinette.

“Why are you all looking at me?” Marinette asked warily.

Adrien rushed back into the room, clutching a small box in his hand. He looked almost manic, grinning as he approached Marinette, dropping down to one knee in front of her.

She gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she realized what was happening.

“Marinette,” he said, his eyes meeting hers. “I love you, so much. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but I know I want to be by your side for all of it—if you’ll have me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said instantly, reaching for him, grasping his hand in hers. “Yes, yes, _of course_ yes!”

He smiled and opened the box, just managing to slide the ring onto her finger before she pulled him close and kissed him. They barely noticed the applause of their friends around them.

“So, celebration orgy?” Alya suggested with a grin. “I’m sure we’ve got some champagne somewhere.”

Marinette laughed as she hugged Adrien. “Sounds like fun! You guys wanna go on to the playroom? I just want a minute with my _fiancé_ first.”

“God, I love you,” Adrien murmured, eyes only for her as the rest slipped out of the room.

She tipped her head forward, forehead resting on his. “It’s you and me against the world, Kitty.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who saw this coming

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my smutfics, these characters live in a fantasy world where unplanned pregnancies and STDs simply don't happen. You don't live in that world, so please remember to stay safe during sex!


End file.
